Hello, EX
by dkakfldk
Summary: [KAISOO GS] Aku hanya berniat untuk mempermainkannya seperti dia mempermainkanku, namun tanpa sadar aku malah menggali perasaan yang telah lama ku kubur itu. WARN! OOC, Bahasa campur aduk kayak gado-gado. No Children!
1. After All This Time

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membanting handphone ku kasar karna benda itu terus berbunyi tanpa henti, Demi Tuhan ini masih sangat pagi walaupun matahari diluar sana sepertiya sudah muncul, tapi orang sialan yang aku tidak ketahui siapa itu terus saja menelfonku. Jangankan untuk mengangkat dan memarahi habis-habisan si penelfon itu, untuk melihatnya pun aku sangat malas. Tapi ku rasa aku harus menyerah karna benda sialan itu tetap berbunyi tanpa henti, kadang berhenti sebentar lalu berbunyi lagi, memuakkan sekali. salahku memang karna aku lupa menggantinya dengan mode _silent._

"Ini masih pagi untuk mengganggu orang! kurang kerjaan sekali menelfon pagi-pagi begini!" Tanpa babibu aku langsung menghujam si penelfon -yang masih tidak ku ketahui siapa karna aku memang tidak berniat untuk mengetahui siapa itu- dengan berbagai cacian dan makian. Terdengar jahat memang, tapi suruh siapa mengganggu tidurku yang sangat kudambakan itu.

 _"Oh hei calm down..tidak usah marah seperti itu, siapa suruh tidak mengangkat panggilan pertamaku! pagi ini kau harus datang kerumah Sehun, jangan banyak alasan untuk menolak, datang saja sesuai perintahku!" Geez_ , dari suaranya aku sudah tahu bahwa si penelfon sialan itu adalah Byun Bacon orang paling cerewet seantero dunia! pantas saja panggilan itu tidak mau berhenti! dan apa tadi, dia menyuruhku datang pagi ini kerumah Oh Sehun dan aku tidak boleh menolak? _Hell,_ memangnya dia siapa seenak jidat menyuruhku!

"Hei _bitch_ ini sabtu dan ini adalah jadwal istirahatku seharian penuh!" Aku melayangkan protes penuh kepadanya, benar ini hari sabtu dan dia sndiri tahu aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengacaukan acara istirahat penuh hari sabtu ku.

 _"Tanpa penolakan, datang jam 9 pagi. Jika tidak aku yang akan menyeretmu langsung. See you babe, muah"_ Aku hampir saja meremukkan handphone yang ada digenggamanku setelah Bacon sialan itu menutup panggilan seenaknya, dan dia selalu saja mengakhirinya dengan kecupan menjijikan itu. _Ewh,_ rasanya aku ingin membuang seluruh koleksi eyeliner miliknya sekarang juga.

Aku melanjutkan tidurku lagi tanpa memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Masabodo, pikirku. Aku hanya ingin bermesraan dengan kasur kesayanganku ini untuk sehari penuh.

TOK TOK TOK

 _'Keparat'_ batinku. Baru saja aku ingin bermesraan dengan kasurku namun kini muncul lagi suara yang membuatku marah setengah mati. Siapa lagi sih ini?Sungguh aku sangat malas untuk bangkit dari tempat paling nyaman sedunia ini -bagiku- namun suara ketukan iu -oh tidak, tepatnya gedoran- benar-benar mengganggu. Itu tidak mungkin Ibuku, Ibu tidak akan mengganggu sabtu pagiku. Ayah juga tidak mungkin. Dengan gontai aku menuju pintu dan membukanya, aku sudah bersiap untuk memarahi si pengganggu itu namun sebelum aku melakukannya dia sudah menyerobot masuk kedalam kamarku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa si penggangu ini adalah orang yang sama dengan si penelfon sial yang tadi. _Byun Bacon, aku benar-benar akan membuang seluruh koleksi eyelinermu itu!_

"Astaga Baek,mau apa kau ke-"

"Benar kan, pasti kau tidur lagi. Cepat mandi dan siap-siap bodoh!" Aku bahkan belum selesai dengan perkataanku tapi dia malah memarahiku. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah karna dia sudah membuat pagiku hancur!

"Hei _jalang_ cepat keluar dari apartemenku atau aku akan menendang bokongmu sampai rasa sakitnya melebihi rasa sakit sehabis digenjot oleh kekasihmu itu!"

"Oh ya?tapi aku akan menendangmu masuk kedalam kamar mandi lebih dulu sebelum kau menendang bokongku!"

"Demi Tuhan Baek ini masih pagi, kau bilang aku harus kesana jam 9!"

"Lihat sayang, ini sudah jam 8 lewat dan kau bilang ini masih pagi?" Ujarnya sambil memegang kepalaku dan mengarahkannya kearah jam dinding berada. Yeah, tapi tetap saja menurutku ini masih pagi!

"Memangnya ada apa sih sampai-sampai aku harus ikut!"

"Reunian lah, memangnya apa lagi!"

"Baek, kau tahu kalau ak-"

"Tanpa penolakan sayang, mau mandi dulu atau langsung ku seret kerumah sehun?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kau tahu kenapa" Aku kembali tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas ditempatnya berdiri. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi, tidak akan pernah. Sudah cukup mereka membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit sampai aku tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu sampai sekarang. Teman?Cih, teman apanya. Mereka lebih pantas disebut iblis daripada teman.

"Kyung, hanya karna 1 orang lalu kau menganggap mereka semua sama?Tidak. Jika begini kau malah seperti sedang menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada musuhmu sendiri. Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau baik-baik saja!" Kini dia sudah berada ditepi ranjangku dan menarikku untuk bangkit.

"1 orang kau bilang?Bukan, lebih! bahkan lebih dari 1 orang. Mereka bersekongkol kau tahu itu. Jangan tertipu oleh wajah polos bak malaikat orang-orang sialan itu. Aku bahkan tidak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi!" Kini nada bicaraku sedikit meninggi. Bahkan mataku sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca sekarang, jika mengingat hal itu sungguh hatiku sangat sakit, rasanya menagispun tidak akan meredakan luka itu. Bamun perkataan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga, jika aku bersikap seperti ini terus, mereka pasti merasa berhasil karna telah membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo hancur. Tidak, aku tidak ingin dianggap seperti itu.

"Kyung.." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan memegang bahuku lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi tidak, aku bukan Kyungsoo yang lemah lagi.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Ini karna aku ingin membalas mereka satu persatu. Jangan melarangku, kau tahu aku pendendam, Baek" Aku melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan segera menuju ke toilet untuk membersihkan diri.

* * *

Kini aku sudah siap untuk pergi. Aku mengenakan _Hoodie_ berwarna hitam dengan jeans warna senada serta _Coat_ berwarna _mocha latte._ Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam dan lebih memilih mendengar musik kesukaanku, terkadang Baekhyun mengajakku bicara namun aku hanya menganggapinya dengan jawaban ya, tidak, atau hanya bergumam.

"Jongin juga datang" Mataku membulat sempurna saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Jongin, benarkah, benarkah dia datang?Mustahil, dia sedang sekolah asrama di _Charterhouse School_ di _Godalming, Inggris_. Mustahil jika dia datang kemari, dan setahuku bulan ini bukan bulan liburan dimana para siswa bisa pulang ke kampung halaman mereka. Aku mengetahui itu dari Jongin.

"Mustahil.." Gumamku.

"Aku serius bodoh!" Aku memutar bola mataku muak, terserah dia sajalah dia mau bilang apa. Bisa saja itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun agar aku lebih bersemangat lagi.

Hmm tentang Kim Jongin, kira-kira laki-laki itu marah atau tidak ya padaku?mengingat saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya secara tidak sopan, dan aku memutus seluruh komunikasi dengannya. Jika aku jadi dia sih, pasti aku marah. Aku dan Kim Jongin ini sudah berpacaran sejak SMP, dan saat lulus dia memilih sekolah di Inggris, sedangkan aku tetap melanjutkan di Korea. Dengan terpaksa aku menjalani _long distance relationship_ dengannnya selama hampir 3 tahun. Aku belum pernah bertemu dia lagi sejak saat kelulusan, dia juga belum pernah pulang ke Korea, entahlah padahal aku sudah memaksanya untuk pulang. Sebenarnya kami sudah putus bulan april tahun lalu, aku sempat frustasi -karna aku sangat mencintai si hitam itu- dan kami kehilangan kontak untuk beberapa bulan. Tapi dia kemudian datang lagi dan mengajakku untuk berkomitmen, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengiyakan tawarannya itu. Dan alhasil aku selalu dibuat marah, kesal, bahkan menangis karnanya. Bahkan dia berkali-kali meninggalkanku dan datang lagi padaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan lebih bodohnya lagi aku selalu menerimanya padahal aku sudah tahu seperti apa akhirnya. Bodoh memang. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, beberapa bulan lalu aku meninggalkan Kim Jongin -sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berani karna rasa cita sialan itu-, bahkan aku tidak merasa frustasi atau stress seperti saat dia meninggalkanku. Yah sebenarnya aku juga tidak benar-benar berniat meninggalkannya sih, aku hanya ingin memberi waktu untuk diriku sendiri, membiarkanku fokus pada ujian nasional yang sudah dekat. Karna jujur saja, jika aku terus menerus berhubungan dengan Jongin, hari-hariku pasti akan diwarnai oleh rasa kesal, marah, kecewa, dan jengkel. Dia selalu membuatku merasakan itu, memepermainkan perasaanku, saat sudah seperti itu aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun selain mengurung diri dikamar dan ehm menangis. Tentu itu sangat berpengaruh untuk kegiatan belajarku, aku tidak mau nilaiku anjlok karna dibuat galau terus menerus oleh Kim Jongin. Sejujurnya kini aku malah mulai merasa terbiasa tanpanya, aku tidak lagi terlalu sering memikirkannya, walau terkadang rasa rindu itu datang tanpa diundang. Yah mungkin kini aku sudah proses untuk _move on_ darinya. Doakan saja.

Tanpa terasa kini mobil Baekhyun sudah berada didepan rumah Oh Sehun, Sehun ini sebenarnya adalah teman sekelasku, aku melanjutkan sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tidak hanya Sehun sih, ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kris, teman-temanku yang melanjutkan disekolah yang sama. Tentu aku akan datang langsung jika hanya kami-kami saja yang datang.

Aku menghela nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya aku membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun. Aku sudah sering kemari, namun entah mengapa hari ini terasa beda. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan para iblis-iblis itu ya.

Aku langsung disambut oleh candaan khas mereka begitu aku masuk, Chanyeol dan Kris tersenyum lebar ke arahku dan langsung memelukku. _Astaga, seperti baru bertemu saja_. Pikirku.

"Kyung ku pikir kau tidak akan datang!" Ujar Kris sambil tertawa cengengesan, _ewh_. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan bisa ku lihat tatapan para iblis itu, ada yang menatapku heran, ada yang menatapku muak, dan ada yang menatapku seperti tatapan..takjub?Yah, aku memang bertambah cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari para jalang iblis itu.

Aku berjalan dengan angkuh menuju mereka, aku tersenyum kecut dan mengatakan,

 _"_ _Long time no see, bitch"_ Pada salah seorang perempuan yang menatapku muak tadi. Choi Sulli, salah satu jalang yang masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang ku benci, walaupun dia bukan otak dari segala rencana busuk yang menghancurkanku saat itu. Sulli tersenyum sinis dan berlalu dari hadapanku _. Cih, seperti cantik saja, badan seperti triplek begitu, tertiup angin saja sudah terbang ke tumpukan sampah._ Batinku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku meenelusuri rumah Sehun, namun aku tidak menemukan dimana Oh Sehun itu. Bisa ku lihat diantara mereka semua ada yang sedang bercanda, bermain gadget, mendengar musik, bahkan ada yang sedang bercumbu astaga. Aku menuju halaman belakang rumah Sehun, tempat favoritku dirumah ini. Namun mataku menemukan sesosok pasangan yang sedang duduk di sofa, sangat familiar, ku picingkan mataku dan dapat ku tangkap sosok itu adalah,

Kim Jongin dan Jung Soojung.

 _'Waw'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Meet Up

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menelusuri rumah Sehun, namun aku tidak menemukan dimana Oh Sehun itu. Bisa ku lihat diantara mereka semua ada yang sedang bercanda, bermain gadget, mendengar musik, bahkan ada yang sedang bercumbu astaga. Aku menuju halaman belakang rumah Sehun, tempat favoritku dirumah ini. Namun mataku menemukan sesosok pasangan yang sedang duduk di sofa, sangat familiar, ku picingkan mataku dan dapat ku tangkap sosok itu adalah,_**

 ** _Kim Jongin dan Jung Soojung._**

 _ **'Waw'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mataku membulat sempurna, jika saja Tuhan menciptakan mata ini dengan buruk bisa kupastikan mataku akan keluar dari tempatnya. Aku mematung sejenak, mencoba membiasakan pandanganku pada seonggok daging dihadapanku yang sedang bersama, mencoba mengubah keterkejutanku menjadi biasa lagi. Aku bertambah terkejut begitu pandanganku bertemu dengan pandangan Jongin, pandangannya datar namun seolah menyimpan beribu rasa benci didalam sana. Soojung mencoba mengikuti kemana arah pandang Jongin, namun dengan segera aku merubah ekspresi wajahku seperti biasa, seperti aku sudah biasa melihat mereka bersama. _Fake ekspresi_ seebenarnya.

Soojung menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, sedangkan aku memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan namun kemudian ku ubah menjadi tatapan penuh dandam dan kebencian. _'Waw, ini dia si pelacur berwajah polos yang menjadi otak rencana busuk itu.'_ Batinku.

Aku berjalan dengan santai dihadapannya untuk menemui temanku yang berada disofa bagian pojok halaman –bagian belakang rumah sehun ini berupa halaman yang luas, dengan beberapa sofa dan tempat bersantai lainnya–, dan merekalah orang yang sedang bercumbu itu.

"Masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." Ujarku sambil mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Kyung!" Yixing langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari Joonmyeon dan menghambur memelukku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu, dia adalah teman baikku semasa SMP dulu. Sedangkan Joonmyeon terlihat kesal karna ciumannya dilepaskan begitu saja oleh kekasih cantiknya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia juga tersenyum ke arahku.

"Astaga Xing, kau membuatku sesak." Anak itu, dia bukan memelukku tapi hampir mencekikku. Yixing langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan ia bercerita banyak hal padaku, mulai dari sangat merindukanku, ingin bermain denganku, bagaimana dia berpacaran dengan Joonmyeon, bertengkar dengan Sulli, dan banyak hal lainnya. Kemudian dia mengajakku keluar untuk bergabung dengan Baekhyun. Joonmyeon juga mengikuti kami.

Aku, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kris, Joonmyeon dan Yixing adalah satu geng saat SMP. Kami selalu bermain bersama, dihukum bersama, kemana-mana selalu bersama seperti itu. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana ramai dan rusuhnya kami saat bersama. Jujur saja aku merindukan masa-masa dimana kami bersama, karna sekarang kami sudah lulus dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, kami jadi jarang sekali kumpul bersama. Ditambah lagi dengan Jongin yang meelanjutkan ke luar negeri, Joonmyeon dan Yixing juga melanjutkan disekolah yang berbeda, terkadang saat kumpul pun tidak semuanya datang. Saat itu hanya aku dan Jongin yang berpacaran namun setelah lulus banyak juga yang menyusulku dan Jongin, seperti Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, Joonmyeon dengan Yixing. Sedangkan aku, –Sang Pendahulu – malah sudah putus ditengah jalan. Ah, aku hampir lupa pada sepasang kekasih –mungkin– yang tadi ku lihat, mereeka masih saja duduk disana. Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka bercumbu atau sekedar berpelukan. Mereka hanya duduk dan terkadang mengobrol namun tidak banyak. _'Sedang bertengkar ya'_ Pikirku.

Yixing berhenti sejenak saat aku melewati Jongin dan Soojung, aku bisa menangkap manik matanya yang khawatir menatapku. Seolah dia berkata _'Kau baik-baik saja?'_.

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat dan mengatakan, "Mereka bukan urusanku lagi, Xing." Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Sejujurnya aku penasaran, mengapa mereka bisa beersama, mengapa Jongin disini, mengapa mereka duduk berdua, mengapa Jongin menatapku seperti itu. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku, aku ingin menanyakan itu tapi aku gengsi, tentu saja.

Aku duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memanjakan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. _Ewh_ , pemandangan menjijikan. Bukan karna aku seorang jomblo lalu aku merasa iri, bukan. Aku memang tidak suka saja melihat sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan didepan umum, menjijikan. Mereka seharusnya melakukan itu dikamar atau tempat tertutup lainnya.

"Kau putus dengan Jongin?" Kali ini Kris berbicara padaku, suaranya ia pelankan dan badannya seedikit condong kedepanku. Aku langsung mengangguk santai dan pandanganku beralih lagi ke Jongin dan Soojung, _sial_.

"Sayang sekali, memangnya kenapa sih?"

"Karna sudah tidak cocok, mungkin."

"Pantas saja tadi mereka datang berdua. Aku terkejut karna ku pikir Jongin akan membawamu."

"Datang berdua?benarkah?" Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, sudah sejauh itu kah hubungan mereka?atau jangan-jangan mereka memang sudah dekat saat aku masih berhubungan deengan Jongin _. Keparat_.

"Tapi sejauh ini aku tidak melihat pergerakan apapun dari mereka. Kau tahu, dari awal datang posisi mereka masih seperti itu. Apa pantat meereka tidak pegal ya." Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kris. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali melihat mereka bercumbu dengan begitu aku bisa meninju kedua wajah itu dan beralasan _'Tidak boleh bercumbu dirumah temanku!'_ Ah tidak tidak, itu alasan yang bodoh. Tadi saja malah temanku sendiri yang bercumbu.

"Tenang, kau diatas segala-segalanya daripada si Soojung itu Kyung. Lihat saja dadanya, kurasa ukurannya itu hanya cup A." Ujar Baekhyun meremehkan. Kami semua tertawa mendengar ucapannya, terlebih lagi Chanyeol, bahkan dia tertawa sambil memukul-mukul Baekhyun dan alhasil dia mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun.

"Ku pikir menarik untuk mempermainkan keduanya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Jongin dan Soojung. Sangat menarik sepertinya, aku bisa mempermainkan Jongin sekaligus mempermainkan Soojung. Perlu kalian tahu, si Soojung itu sangat menyukai Jongin, bahkan saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Jongin dia selalu berusaha merebutnya dariku. Sejujurnya itu tidak masalah karna aku tahu Jongin tidak akan benar-benar tertarik pada Soojung, dulu pernah Jongin putus denganku lalu berpacaran dengan Soojung namun itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin untuk membuatku cemburu, dan ku pikir sekarang juga dia sedang melalakukan itu padaku. Itu kenapa aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya, walau sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa cemburu dihatiku, hanya sedikit ya karna aku sudah mulai melupakan Jongin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman, tentu aku tidak akan memberitahu rencanaku ini, walau sepertinya ini adalah rencana yang mudah ditebak. Menggoda Kim Jongin, benar.

"Aku pulaaaaang." Aku mendengar suara Sehun dari luar, pantas saja dia tidak ada ternyata dia habis belanja. Bisa ku lihat dia menenteng banyak kantong plastik dan dibelakangnya ada Luhan yang sedang mempout imut karna barang bawaan Luhan lebih banyak daripada Sehun. Pasti dia marah.

"Bocah idiot ini malah menyuruhku membawa lebih banyak! Aku kan perempuan!" Luhan meletakkan kantong plastik itu dengan kasar ke lantai –terlihat seperti membanting sebenarnya– dan merebahkan dirinya disofa depanku.

"Kyung kupikir kau tidak datang!" Sehun langsung meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan mengangkat tubuhku lalu membawanya berputar, astaga ini sungguh norak, benar kata Luhan dia adalah bocah idiot. Saat tubuhku diputar seperti itu, aku dapat melihat tatapan Jongin yang seperti meredam amarah, apa dia cemburu? _heol_ , dia masih mencintaiku kah?

"Kau membuatku pusing, bocah idiot!" Aku menjambak rambut Sehun agar dia berhenti, sungguh ini membuatku mual.

"Aku merindukanmu, jagi."

"Merindukan apanya, kita bahkan bertemu hampir setiap hari, _albino_!" Aku mencium pipinya singkat sebelum aku melepaskan diriku dari tubuhnya. Tidak, aku tidak berpacaran atau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Aku dan Sehun sudah berteman sejak kecil, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, itu kenapa aku selalu seperti itu jika bertemu Sehun. Orang lain yang tidak tahu mungkin akan menganggap kami pacaran, terserahlah toh dia juga tampan dan tinggi, setidaknya tidak membuatku malu. Aku melihat Jongin lagi, dia masih menatapku seperti itu. Mengerikan memang, terkadang aku tidak mengerti dengan berbagai macam ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"Kau membeli apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka salah satu plastik yang tadi diletakkan Sehun.

"Kita akan makan besar, aku membeli beberapa potong daging sapi serta sayuran. Ku rasa memakan steak panggang bukan ide yang buruk." Ujar Sehun santai.

" _Hell no!_ Daging memiliki banyak lemak, aku tidak mau gemuk!" Baekhyun langsung membuka suara begitu mengetahui kita akan makan daging.

" Astaga Baekkie, aku tahu tubuhmu bagus dan kau menjaganya, tapi ini hanya daging, ayolah." Chanyeol mencoba merayu Baekhyun agar mau ikut makan. Baekhyun memang seperti itu, dia begitu menjaga tubuh idealnya itu. Aku hanya geleng geleng singkat.

"Kita semua harus makan, jika ada yang tidak mau, pintu keluar terbuka lebar disana." Ujar Kris sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dimana pintu berada, sebuah perlakuan sebagai pengganti kata pengusiran, sebenarnya.

"Hei tiang, kau meengusirku!"

"Oh hei, lihat kekasihmu dia juga seeperti tiang. Coba ngaca!"

"Setidaknya dia tidak sejangkung dirimu, dan wajahya juga tak setua dirimu!" Dan begitulah mereka berdua berdebat hanya karna kata pengusiran itu. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua, tanpa ku sadari aku teelah mendapatkan moment yang sangat ku rindukan, berkumpul dan tertawa bersama seperti ini beersama mereka. Namun ada satu yang kurang, Kim Jongin, dia tidak bersama kami walau jarak kami begitu dekat. Aku bisa bertaruh bahwa dia sebenarnya juga ingin berkumpul dengan kami, namun entah karna gengsi atau apa hingga dia lebih memilih duduk bersama Soojung.

"Ehm, kalian lupa bahwa aku masih teman kalian?" _Waw daebak!_ Ternyata kini Kim Jongin sudah berada bersama kami, benar kan apa yang kubilang barusan.

"Oh hai Jong, kupikir kau akan terus menerus menempelkan pantatmu dengan sofa itu." Ujar Luhan sarkastik.

"Dua makhluk itu kenapa sih?" Jongin langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Luhan, berhadapan denganku. Aku menatap Jongin sebentar dan sedetik kemuadian langsung ku alihkan pandanganku karna mata kami hampir saja bertemu. Aku lebih memilih untuk melihat apa yang tadi dibeli Sehun dan memikirkan apa yang harus diolah terlebih dahulu.

"Kita urus dibelakang saja." Aku langsung menenteng beberapa kantong itu dan menuju dapur, dapurnya menyatu dengan halaman belakang rumah Sehun yang ku ceritakan tadi. Sehun, Luhan, dan Yixing langsung mengikutiku. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia masih saja beradu argumen dengan Kris, dan Chanyeol, Suho, serta Jongin masih setia menikmati perdebatan itu.

"Jadi Kyung, kau akan mengolah paprika ini. kau Lu, kau harus mengurus jagung ini. Dan Xing, kau akan mengurus bawang-bawang ini." Ujar Sehun memberi intruksi dan langsung di iyakan oleh kami. Luhan membawa jagung itu ke area halaman, namun ia berbalik untuk berbicara dengan Soojung.

"Ehm, daripada kau hanya duduk seperti orang tak berguna. Lebih baik kau membantuku membersihkan jagung, Nona Jung." Benar, Soojung seperti orang tak berguna disini. Seperi mayat hidup. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk berdiam diri disana padahal Jongin sudah pindah keruang tengah. Dan si Choi Sulli, dia masih saja asyik dengan gadgetnya. Dasar para jalang tidak berguna.

Soojung langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana arah Luhan, dan kini semuanya tengah berkumpul dibeelakang, sedangkan Jongin masih duduk sembari memejamkan matanya diruang tengah.

Aku pergi keruang tengah untuk membuka _Coat_ dan _Hoodie ku_ , Aku membukanya dihadapan Jongin. Salah satu bagian dari rencanaku sebenarnya. Setelah selesai membukanya, aku hanya menyisakan kaos putih transparan yang sedikit longgar dan pendek, hingga jika aku mengangkat tanganku keatas, bagian perutku pasti terlihat. Aku sedikit membungkukan badan untuk mengambil handphoneku yang terletak dimeja hadapan Jongin, otomatis belahan payudaraku terlihat. Aku meniup wajahnya sebentar hingga ia membuka matanya, sedikit terbelalak melihatku begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, apalagi melihat bagian dadaku.

"Apa kau kemari hanya utuk duduk duduk saja?" Ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku, Demi Tuhan aku terlihat seperti pelacur sekarang ini. Masabodo, yang penting rencanaku harus berhasil.

Jongin berdehem singkat dan aku langsung mengangkat tubuhku lagi dan pergi ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana Jongin sekarang. Aku mengambil paprika yang ada dimeja tadi lalu mencucinya di wastafel. Saat aku kembali ke meja, Jongin sudah disana dengan beberapa sayuran lain dihadapannya. Aku sengaja mengambil tempat didepan Jongin dan mulai mengurus paprika ku. Dan sialnya sekarang si Soojung itu malah duduk disamping Jongin, astaga.

"kau akan mengurus jagung itu?" Tanya Jongin pada Soojung yang dijawab dengan anggukan penuh percaya diri dan senyuman yang sangat membuatku ingin muntah.

"Hati-hati, tanganmu bisa terluka." Oh astaga drama macam apa ini, hanya mengurus jagung saja sampai segitunya.

Entah setan mana yang merasukiku kini kakiku sedang mencoba untuk membelai kaki jongin dari bawah, menuju ke pangkal paha dan berhenti diselangkangannya. Jongin menatapku terkejut namun tidak menolaknya. _'Kau pasti menginginkannya juga'_ Batinku.

Jari jemari kakiku terus membelai paha dalam Jongin, namun aku belum menyentuh penisnya sama sekali. Aku ingin bermain-main terlebih dahulu. Dapat ku tangkap ekspresi wajah Jongin yang berubah-ubah, mulai dari menahan desahan, matanya yang setengah terbuka, namun tangannya tetap fokus pada sayuran dihadapannya. Sesekali Soojung menatap Jongindengan tatapan _'dia ini kenapa_ ', namun ia kembali lagi pada jagungnya. Dengan sekali hentak, kakiku menendang pelan penis Jongin, membuat sang pemilik hampir saja mengerang. Aku memijatnya pelan namun konstan, terus menerus seperti itu sampai paprikaku selesai. Sebelum aku meelepaskan kakiku dari penisnya, dapat kurasakan benda itu sudah mengeras. Ereksi kah?

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membawa paprika itu ke Sehun, lalu mencuci tanganku di westafel. Aku melirik Jongin sejenak, dia begitu terburu-buru menyelesaikan sayurannya, kemudian aku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya. Soojung juga sudah selesai dengan jagungnya, ia membawa jagung itu ke Luhan namun sepertinya Luhan menyuruh Soojung untuk membantunya lagi disana. Aku tetap berdiri didekat westafel hingga Jogin selesai dengan sayurannya lalu mencuci tangan, tak lupa sayuran itu ia berikan terlebih dahulu ke Sehun.

"Kau membuatnya bangun, tanggung jawablah." Jongin berbicara tepat ditelingaku hingga aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak ada desahan yang keluar, titik sensitifku adalah bagian telinga. Aku berbalik menghadap Jongin dan berbisik, "Duduklah ditempat yang tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Play and Fight

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Kau membuatnya bangun, tanggung jawablah." Jongin berbicara tepat ditelingaku hingga aku harus menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak ada desahan yang keluar, titik sensitifku adalah bagian telinga. Aku berbalik menghadap Jongin dan berbisik, "Duduklah ditempat yang tadi."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dengan sigap Jongin menuruti perintahku dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula, aku berjalan dengan was was lalu masuk kebawah meja yang tadi digunakan untuk mungurus beberapa bahan makanan. Bagian depan meja ini tertutup sehingga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku ada disana, berurusan dengan _adik kecil_ Kim Jongin. Sedangkan pada bagian Jongin, tidak ada penutupnya jadi aku bisa bergerak bebas dan melihat wajah _ehm_ tampan milik Jongin. Perlahan namun pasti, aku menurunkan resleting celananya, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengannya. Ku raba kejantanan yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan _underwear_ nya itu dengan lembut. Saat ini mimik wajah Kim Jongin masih biasa saja, bertolak belakang dengan penisnya yang meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Aku tetap seperti itu hingga beberapa menit, hanya ingin tahu saja seberapa besar kesabaran Kim Jongin.

"Cepatlah.." Desisnya pelan, namun tetap bisa kudengar. Aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dan ku keluarkan benda itu dengan cepat. _Waw, aku takjub. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jongin hingga adiknya bisa sebesar ini,_ pikirku. Aku mengurut penis itu terlebih dahulu, merasakan bagaimana besarnya milik Jongin. Sungguh, saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya tidak sebesar ini. Dan pikiranku mulai melayang entah kemana, berfantasi liar bagaimana saat miliknya bersatu dengan milikku. _Sial,_ pekikku begitu aku kembali tersadar. Aku yang ingin mempermainkannya mengapa menjadi aku yang tergoda. Aku kembali lagi pada fokusku, menggenggamnya penuh dengan tanganku, mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan hingga cepat, begitu seterusnya. Sesekali aku melihat wajah Jongin lalu berpaling lagi ke benda dihadapanku ini. Dapat ku tangkap dia sedang tersiksa menahan desahan yang ingin sekali ia teriakkan. Kini aku mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat, sedetik kemudian aku memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutku. Saat itu juga Jongin langsung membenamkan wajahnya keatas meja, untuk mencegah desahan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Ugh, sungguh mulutku sangat penuh, penis Jongin begitu besar dan panjang hingga tidak masuk sepenuhnya tapi sudah mengenai pangkal tenggorokanku. Sesekali aku mengeluarkannya hanya untuk menjilat-jilat seluruh permukaannya. Aku mengecup ujung penis itu dengan lembut, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutku, ku ketatkan mulutku seolah aku ingin melenyapkan benda itu dalam mulutku. Ingin sekali aku melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jongin, namun sialnya dia malah tetap membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja itu. Aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku dengan cepat dan konstan, sudah sekitar 10 menit aku seperti itu namun dia belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin klimaks.

"Jonginnie, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku langsung melepaskan penis itu begitu mendengar suara Soojung yang sepertiya dia sedang ada didekat kami. Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kakinya, entah Soojung yang tidak mengeluarkan suara saat berjalan atau memang telingaku yang bermasalah. Jongin langsung menatapku sangat sebentar lalu bergantian menatap Soojung.

"Ah, hm ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?" Jawab Jongin kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, menurutku. Sial mengganggu saja wanita ini.

"Kau terlihat tidak enak badan, apa kau sakit?kau bisa beristirahat dikamar dan aku akan mengantarkan makananmu."

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja Jung, jika aku tidak enak badan aku akan langsung kekamar tanpa disuruh. Sebaiknya kau kembali membantu mereka." Dapat kulihat, ada nada malas dari jawaban Jongin, wanita itu memang mengganggu saja, mana banyak bicara sekali, sok perhatian. _Ewh_.

"Eum, baiklah Jong. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu." _Pergilah, pergilah sana jalang. Jauh-jauh dari Jonginku!_ Sebenarnya igin sekali aku mengatakan itu, namun aku harus menahannya. Tujuanku kan untuk menunjukkan pada Jongin bahwa aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, dan untuk si Soojung itu aku akan menunjukkan bahwa akulah satu-satunya wanita yang Jongin butuhkan, bukan dia.

"Kekasihmu mengkhawatirkanmu.." Ujarku pelan.

"Dia bukan keka- shit Kyungsoo!" Ucapannya tertahan begitu aku langsung memasukkan penis itu kedalam mulutku lagi, kali ini aku memainkannya dengan tempo lebih cepat. Sembari ku sedot kencang miliknya itu. Aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya terpuaskan. Aku merasakan ujung penis Jongin membesar dan ujungnya berkedut-kedut, dan benar saja dugaanku, dia klimaks dengan sperma yang begitu banyak sampai cairan itu meleleh keluar dari mulutku. Aku membersihkannya sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, menikmatinya kemudian menelannya. Enak. Dapat kurasakan deru nafas Jongin yang tersengal-sengal disana, wajahnya tetap dengan posisi seperti yang kusebutkan tadi. Dengan hati-hati aku bangkit dari tempatku dan ku lihat teman-temanku masih sibuk dengan makanan yang sedang mereka buat, lega sekali aku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju westafel untuk kumur-kumur namun Jongin menahan lenganku, menarik tubuhku agar mendekat dan mencium bibirku. _Sial Kim Jongin, kau membuatku merona._ Ku lepaskan ciuman itu agar aku tidak terbuai kedalamnya, bisa bahaya jika aku menikmatinya juga.

* * *

Kini seluruh makanan sudah selesai, memakan waktu sekitar 3 jam untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Tentu saja aku juga ikut membantu setelah menyelesaikan _adik kecil_ Jongin. Kami semua makan di halaman belakang, tepatnya dimeja yang tadi ku gunakan untuk.. _yah kalian tahu sendiri lah_. Meja itu cukup besar, buktinya bisa menampung kami semua. Ah iya, aku baru sadar, Baekhyun berbohong. Reunian apanya, tidak semua teman kami ikut. Malah aku merasa ini hanya perkumpulan antara geng kami saja, yah kecuali si Soojung dengan Sulli, entah bagaimana caranya mereka juga bisa disini. Intinya si Bacon itu sudah berbohong padaku. Selama kami makan kami semua diam, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tapi lain hal nya dengan Sulli dan Soojung, Sulli terus saja menempel dengan gadget miliknya sambil sesekali mengambil gambar makanan yang kami makan, _kampungan sekali_. Sedangkan Soojung terus saja mencoba menyuapi Jongin, ' _Jongin ini makan', 'Jonginnie buka mulutmu aaaa', 'Jongin cobalah yang ini, aku yang membuat', 'Jonginnie coba suapi aku juga.'_ Seperti itulah saat dia berbicara dengan Jongin, _seseorang tolong berikan aku kantong muntah, aku sangat mual dihadapkan oleh drama kampungan ini._

Kami semua sudah selesai makan dan membereskan seluruh peralatan, sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Kami berkumpul diruang tengah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang tidur. Kris, Joonmyeon dan Yixing menonton tv, Sulli tetap setia dengan gadgetnya, Luhan sedang bermain monopoli dengan Sehun dan Jongin, dan jangan tanya si Soojung sedang apa, dia terus saja menempeli Jongin astaga.

Aku pergi ke halaman belakang berniat untuk mencari udara segar, berada disana lama-lama membuatku panas, maksudnya hatiku yang panas. Jangan salah paham, aku hanya sedikit –benar, hanya sedikit– cemburu melihat dua sejoli itu, kalian tahulah siapa yang aku maksud. Baru saja aku akan menempelkan pantatku dengan kursi, namun sebuah lengan kekar –yang ku ketahui siapa pemiliknya– sudah menahanku. Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ikut aku sebentar saja." Baru saja aku membuka mulutku tapi Jongin sudah menarikku pergi dari tempat tadi. Dia membawaku keluar rumah Sehun melalui pintu belakang.

"Katakan kita akan kemana." Aku berhenti sejenak, karna tentu aku tidak mau dibawa oleh lelaki ini tanpa aku mengetahui kemana itu. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, walau sebenarnya aku masih begitu mempercayainya.

"Mari bicara."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, yang tadi itu."

"Kau yang memintanya."

"Aku tidak akan meminta jika kau tidak memancingku, Kyungsoo!" Aku tertawa mengejek begitu mendengar ucapannya. Anak ini kenapa sih?dia marah karna aku lancang begitu? _Hei ayolah, kau bahkan sangat menikmatinya, Kim!_ Batinku.

"Apa kau marah?kenapa tidak menolak saja saat pertama kali aku menyentuhnya. Dengan begitu aku akan berhenti." Jawabku santai sambil berjalan-jalan kecil disekitar.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Ini terasa aneh, kau tahu?kita bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh sedikitpun?kau menyentuh pria yang bahkan bukan kekasihmu!"

"Tidak, biasa saja menurutku."

"Astaga. Katakan saja kau masih mencintaiku, maka dari itu kau tidak segan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu!" Aku tertawa keras, ya aku menertawakannya. Percaya diri sekali orang ini, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa aku sedang mempermainkannya?untung aku hanya melakukan _blowjob_ , tidak sampai melakukan bagian intinya. Jika sampai kesitu, entah dia akan berpikiran aku ini cinta mati padanya atau apalah itu.

"Apa ada yang lucu sampai kau tertawa seperti itu?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Hei hei, apa seseorang harus memiliki rasa cinta atau sebuah hubungan terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan hal semacam itu?pemikiranmu itu lucu sekali, Jongin. Kebutuhan seks, hanya kebutuhan seks. Dan setiap orang bisa melakukan itu dengan siapapun tanpa menggunakan dua syarat kuno itu." Aku tertawa kembali setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjang ––sepanjang anu Jongin–– itu.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Ucapannya terlihat santai, namun mengapa aku mendengar nada mengintrogasi disana. Aura yang memancar pada diri Jongin menjadi aneh seketika, sehingga aku harus menghentikan tawaku.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang mempermainkanmu?" Jujur saja aku takut, benar aku takut jika Jongin marah. Sungguh kemarahannya itu sangat menakutkan, dia bisa saja berubah menjadi monster seketika saat sedang marah. Perlu kalian tahu, hanya aku yang bisa membuat Jongin benar-benar marah, serius. Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana kasarnya Jongin saat marah dan sudah cukup, aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Aku memalingkan wajahku dari hadapannya, melihat wajahnya yang sedang menahan amarah membuatku tak nyaman. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku merasakan tangan kekar itu meremas bahuku keras dan melemparkan diriku ke dinding jalanan. Aku meringis seketika menahan rasa sakit dikedua bahuku, _matilah aku._

"Jangan memalingkan wajah saat sedang berbicara denganku, Kyungsoo!" Aku mengatur degup jantungku yang sedang berlari-lari tanpa tujuan, aku sangat takut, aku takut melihat Jongin marah.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, itu hanya kebutuhan seks! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan itu dengan Sehun, Kris, dan siapa saja!" Aku mengatur nada bicaraku agar bisa sesantai mungkin dan tetap menatapnya, aku tidak ingin Pria ini tahu jika aku sedang dalam posisi ketakutan. Waw, berbicara sambil menatap matanya yang sedang marah dengan kalimat sepanjang itu, aku memecahkan rekorku sendiri.

"Jalang." Ujarnya datar sambil menatap mataku intens. Apa?apa katanya?dia memanggilku jalang?apa aku tidak salah dengar? _Kim bastard, kekasihmu yang lebih jalang dariku! Apa kau marah karna sikapku itu? Kau marah karna aku melakukannya tidak dengan perasaan apapun? Persetan, kau benar aku memang mempermainkanmu! Iya, Do Kyungsoo yang menurutmu innocent ini sedang mempermainkanmu! Rasakan saja itu, bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padamu, Jerk!_ Batinku. Benar, hanya batinku yang berkata itu. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika aku mengatakannya, bisa-bisa dia menghabisiku detik ini juga. Aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah tawa, lebih tepatnya aku sedang tertawa pada diriku sendiri. Aku sendiri memang merasa seperti jalang saat melakukan hal seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima jika Jongin yang mengatakan itu.

"Menertawakan dirimu sendiri kah? Aku tidak menyangka Kyungsoo, kau sungguh membuatku takjub karna kelakuanmu sekarang. _Where's my innocent Kyungsoo?_ Sudah bertransformasi menjadi Jalang ya?" Jongin tertawa meremehkan setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sungguh kata-katanya itu membuat .sakit. .sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menampar wajah tampannya itu. Meninggalkan bekas merah tanganku disana. Jongin mengusap pipinya pelan, saat itu juga aku sadar aku ini kenapa sih?aku sedang apa?mengapa aku menamparnya?harusnya aku membalas perkataannya dengan santai, mengapa aku terbawa emosi juga?aish matilah aku.

"Untuk perkataanmu yang sangat menyakitiku. Apa kau hanya mendapat itu selama bersekolah di Inggris?" Aku mendekap tanganku didepan dada. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati. Bagus Kyungsoo, setelah ini kau pasti akan merasakan kemarahan Kim Jongin lagi, selamat karna telah membangkitkan jiwa Monster yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Kini aku merasakan diriku tak lagi bersandar pada dinding jalanan, aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik-tarik seperti anak anjing. Astaga aku benar-benar akan mati. Selama Jongin menarik-narik tubuhku, selama itu juga aku berusaha berteriak dan meronta minta dilepaskan, namun sia-sia saja. Pria ini tuli. Jongin membawaku kembali ke rumah Sehun, mereka semua menatapku dan Jongin heran. Aku sempat mendengar Sehun, Kris, dan Chanyeol meneriaki Jongin agar tidak kasar padaku, aku membalas mereka dengan sebuah senyum palsu dan anggukan, sebuah kata lain dari _'aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir'_

Jongin mengambil Jaketnya yang ada diatas sofa, tanpa melepaskan tanganku tentunya. Lalu kembali membawaku keluar rumah Sehun dan memasukkanku dengan paksa kedalam mobil. Oh Tuhan, tanganku sakit sekali. Bahkan ada bekas tangan Jongin yang membiru dipergelangan tanganku. Pria ini gila, dia gila. Jongin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal, tanpa memperdulikanku yang terus berteriak minta diturunkan. Batinku terus berkata ' _Oh Tuhan selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku'_ Konyol memang, aku yang membuatnya marah namun aku juga yang ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini, ini salahku dan tentu saja aku harus menanggung akibatnya.

" _Damn you're so crazy Kim Bastard! Wanna make me die, huh? Motherfucker I hate you! put me down, asshole! Idiot, you're mentally ill!_ " Tanpa sadar semua umpatan itu keluar dari bibirku saat Jongin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, membuat kepalaku mencium _dashboard_ mobilnya dan meninggalkan sedikit darah disana. Arghh orang ini gila, dia sakit jiwa!

" _Bitch, you're such a damn bitch._ Kau mempermainkanku dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun!" Belum rasa sakit dikepalaku ini sembuh karna mencium _dashboard_ nya, kini Jongin menjambak rambutku dengan keras, hingga rasanya kulit kepalaku ini seperti mau copot.

"Argh lepaskan aku, brengsek! Ini sakit!" Aku mencengkram tangan Jongin agar melepaskanku, namun dia malah menjambakku lebih keras. Dia sinting!

Dengan cepat Jongin menindih tubuhku paksa, sehingga kepalaku lagi lagi terbentur dengan pintu mobil. _Poor my head._ Dapat kurasakan Jongin membuka kaosku paksa, merobek lebih tepatnya. Meremas payudaraku dengan keras, sangat keras hingga aku tidak menemukan rasa nikmat sedikitpun.

" _Bastard_ , apa yang kau lakukan! _Don't dare to touch me, Jerk_!" Aku berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Jongin dari dadaku, tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah rasa lelah saja. Dia sungguh kuat. Kini satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan lenganku diatas kepalaku, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mencoba untuk membuka _jeans_ ku, oh astaga apa dia akan memperkosaku?

Lagi-lagi Jongin berhasil, bagian bawahku sekarang hanya tertutup oleh _underwear_ tipisku yang berwarna hitam, Jongin menusuk-nusukkan jarinya dari luar _underwear_ ku dengan kasar, ada rasa nikmat disana namun rasa sakit lah yang lebih mendominasi. Aku terus berteriak berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongku. _Sehun! Aku harus menelpon Sehun!_ Benar, aku harus menelpon seseorang, tapi tunggu?dimana handphoneku?Aish bodoh, aku benar-benar lupa dimana handphoneku. Dan ditambah lagi kedua tanganku dikunci oleh Jongin, lengkaplah sudah.

"Arghhhh!" Aku menjerit keras begitu sadar bahwa kini jarinya sudah benar-benar memasuki vaginaku, mengoyaknya dengan kasar seperti mencari sesuatu yang sulit sekali didapatkan. Ini sangat perih sungguh, vaginaku belum siap untuk ini, dia masih sangat kering.

"He-hentikan bodoh, ini sakit sekali ––arghhh." Aku berusaha mengatur deru nafasku yang tersengal-sengal dibawah kendali Jongin, aku tidak merasakan apapun selain rasa perih luar biasa yang menyerang bagian bawahku. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iba dari mata Jongin, kabut amarah dan nafsu itu yang menumpuk pada manik matanya. Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari lubangku dan ia membuka jeansnya sendiri. Aku tercekat begitu melihat miliknya, lidahku kelu seakan ada sesuatu yang menguncinya disana, nafasku terhenti detik itu juga. _Oh no Jongin, please no!_

" _Say goodbye to your beautiful hole, baby_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Shocked

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"He-hentikan bodoh, ini sakit sekali ––arghhh." Aku berusaha mengatur deru nafasku yang tersengal-sengal dibawah kendali Jongin, aku tidak merasakan apapun selain rasa perih luar biasa yang menyerang bagian bawahku. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iba dari mata Jongin, kabut amarah dan nafsu itu yang menumpuk pada manik matanya. Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari lubangku dan ia membuka jeansnya sendiri. Aku tercekat begitu melihat miliknya, lidahku kelu seakan ada sesuatu yang menguncinya disana, nafasku terhenti detik itu juga.** ** _Oh no Jongin, please no!_**

 **"** ** _Say goodbye to your beautiful hole, baby_** **"**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan mencoba menangkap objek dihadapan mataku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat seolah-olah ada sebuah batu yang amat besar diletakkan disana. Setelah kurasa mataku sudah kembali berfungsi dengan baik, aku terkesiap begitu menyadari dimana aku berada. _Kamar Sehun?_ Dua kata itulah yang ada dibenakku begitu melihat tempat ini. Benar, ini kamar Sehun. Seprai abu-abu dengan dinding putih. Ini adalah kamar Sehun. Tapi mengapa aku bisa ada disini?bukankah kemarin...

" _SHIT_." Dengan segera kulihat daerah bawahku, memeriksa apakah daerah itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Mengingat kejadian kemarin dengan pria gila itu. Namun aku merasa heran karna disana baik-baik saja, hanya ada sedikit tanda kebiruan. Tapi daerah kewanitaanku sangat baik, tidak ada luka atau darah atau apapun itu. Pria itu –Kim Jongin– dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku?Aku tidak ingat apapun lagi setelah dia mengatakan kalimat yang sangat amat horror itu ditelingaku, mungkin aku pingsan karna saking takutnya, hahaha. Oh tapi syukurlah jika dia tidak melakukan apapun, memang seharusnya dia tidak usah melakukan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya, mengapa aku bisa ada dikamar Sehun?

Pintu itu berdecit, di iringi dengan seorang pria –Oh Sehun– masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan. Aku tersenyum tipis begitu mata kami bertemu, dengan segera Sehun menghampiriku dan meletakan makanan itu dimeja nakas. Dapat kulihat kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari matanya. Dapat kutebak setelah ini dia pasti akan menghujaniku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tiada habisnya. _Fyuh._

"Hei kau sudah bangun, kau baik-baik saja?apa masih ada yang sakit?bagaimana dengan kepa–"

"Huhh..aku baik-baik saja Hun, tidak ada lagi yang sakit walaupun masih sedikit pusing. Tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Langsung saja aku memotong ucapannya yang dapat kupastikan akan terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya itu. Lalu ku tangkupkan kedua tanganku pada pipi Sehun, tersenyum dengan manis agar dia percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Fyuhh..aku sangat khawatir, tahu." Aku terkekeh pelan melihat bibirnya yang mempouting seperti bocah. Dia ini terkadang sangat lugu dan polos, terkadang menyebalkan dan terkadang belaga sok dewasa, beruntungnya memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Oh iya bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku penasaran. Namun bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mengubah tatapannya menjadi sebuah tatapan yang seolah mengintrogasi. Ada apa dengan pria ini?

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya, katakan padaku apa yang pria brengsek itu lakukan padamu?" Ujarnya tegas. Pria brengsek?Kim Jongin kah yang Sehun maksud?Detik itu juga aku mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun, aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku agar tidak bertemu dengan irisnya yang berwarna coklat itu. Oh hei ayolah apa yang harus kukatakan, apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa Jongin mencoba memperkosaku –walaupun sebenarnya hanya menakutiku saja.

Aku berdehem pelan, "Itu, aku hanya yah, bertengkar, sekedar bertengkar saja dengannya. Jangan dipikirkan, aku sudah ba–"

"Pertengkaran apa yang membuat pelipismu harus berdarah serta memar dan lebam yang terukir ditubuh indahmu?"

 _BINGO._ Bagus, kini mau tidak mau aku harus menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Dengar, itu..emm, aku yang membuatnya marah lalu dia mengendarai mobilnya ugal-ugalan padahal ada aku didalamnya. Lalu, yah dia me – _rem_ tiba-tiba hingga pelipisku mencium _dashboard_ nya." Sehun tidak menanggapi dan masih menatapku dengan tatapannya yang _uhh_ –menggangguku. Dia belum puas dengan jawabanku, sepertinya.

Aku menghela nafas kasar dan melanjutkan, "Dia, kau tahulah pria itu seperti apa. Dia hanya menyentuhku secara kasar, tidak lebih dari itu, sungguh." Dapat ku lihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk mengatakan sumpah serapah – _mungkin_. Namun dengan cepat kembali ku lanjutkan perkataanku. "Sehun, aku yang salah, aku yang membuatnya marah dan aku harus menanggung resikonya. Ku rasa kau tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh, ini masalahku dengannya. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, hanya saja terkadang ada masalah yang harus kusimpan sendiri dan kau tak perlu tahu itu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar, kepalan tangannya mulai mengendur dan ia menatapku intens. "Aku benci melihatmu terluka, Kyung. Kau wanita dan tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu, sebesar apapun kesalahan seorang wanita, pria tidak seharusnya dengan ringan mengangkat tangannya." Ia menyentuh pelipisku yang kini sudah terbalut rapih dengan plester, mengusapnya pelan lalu mengecupnya. "Tanda-tanda ini harusnya ada beserta rasa nikmat, bukan rasa sakit, Kyungsoo." Ujarnya sambil menurunkan tangan beserta pandanganya pada leherku, mengusapnya pelan seperti tadi. Sesak. Itulah yang ada dihatiku sekarang, Sehun benar tidak seharusnya Jongin memperlakukanku seperti ini, walau sebenarnya aku tahu aku yang membuatnya marah. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke leher Sehun, mendekapnya dengan erat dan menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitku disana. Sehun membalas pelukanku dengan lembut, namun aku merasa aman didalam pelukan itu. Terkadang aku merasa miris pada takdirku sendiri, mengapa bukan Sehun yang mencintaiku dan aku cintai, mengapa Sehun hanya ditakdirkan mejadi sahabatku, tidak bisakah kami menjalin hubungan lebih?pria ini memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, sungguh.

"Kau harus makan Kyung, setelah itu istirahat dan maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu, aku harus sekolah." Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua –ralat, masih ada suara tangisku disini – Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya, dan ucapannya membuatku terpaksa bangkit dari pelukannya yang sangat membuatku nyaman. Bahkan aku nyaris tertidur tadi.

"Aku akan makan lalu berangkat bersamamu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum –lagi – dan mengambil makanan yang tadi diletakannya dimeja nakas.

"Tidak, kau harus istirahat."

"Aku tidak suka ditinggalkan.." Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar dan kembali menatapku, dengan tatapan lembut seperti biasaya.

"Baiklah..karna seragam milikmu masih ada dirumah, aku akan mengambilnya dulu, kau habiskan makananmu. Okay?"

"Tidak, kita akan kerumahku bersama dan aku akan ganti baju disekolah."

"Baiklah, habiskan makananmu dulu." Aku mengangguk mantap dan menyantap bubur yang tersedia dihadapanku.

* * *

Kini aku dan Sehun sudah sampai disekolah, seperti biasa pemandangan yang tersedia adalah para murid yang berlalu lalang digedung utama sekolah. Ada yang sedang memakan sarapannya, memainkan gadget, mengobrol dan bersen – _Oh shit!_

Mulutku menganga, mataku melebar, langkahku terhenti detik itu juga. Aku sempat mendengar Sehun yang bertanya mengapa aku berhenti, ada apa dengan diriku, namun aku terlalu terkejut dengan objek yang tertangkap dengan mataku.

Oh tunggu, aku tidak salah lihat kan?atau memang mataku bermasalah, atau aku terlalu memikirkan pria itu?Baik, percaya atau tidak kini aku melihat sosok pria yang mirip sekali dengan Jongin. Rambut hitamnya yang menutupi dahi, kulitnya yang eksotis, matanya yang sayu serta hidungnya yang minimalis itu. Apa benar itu Jongin?Hei tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini dan mnggunakan seragam sekolahku? _Oh tidak Kyungsoo, sepertinya pikiranmu masih berkelanana pada kejadian kemarin. Sadarlah hei, sadar!_ Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Dan dengan kikuk ku gelengkan kepalaku perlahan lalu kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala kebingungannya.

"Hun, kau tunggu dikantin saja, aku ganti baju dulu." Kini aku sudah berada didepan ruang ganti –Sekolahku memang memiliki ruang ganti khusus, untuk mengantisipasi jika ada murid yang memiliki masalah dengan pakaiannya, sepertiku –

"Tapi tadi ada apa denganmu?Kau seperti melihat hantu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cepat sana." Aku mendorong punggung Sehun pelan dan pria itu menurut untuk pergi, walau masih terukir jelas raut wajahnya yang kebingungan. Demi Tuhan aku masih penasaran dengan pria tadi, mengapa sangat mirip Jongin?Tidak, aku tidak salah lihat. Mataku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu yang ada dihadapanku, seseorang telah memegang pergelangan tanganku, dengan segera ku palingkan wajahku pada pemilik tangan itu, dan..

 _BOOM_. Lagi lagi aku terkejut, ah aku gampang sekali terkejut akhir-akhir ini. Benar, tepat, tidak salah lagi. Dia Kim Jongin, orang yang ada dihadapanku ini Jongin, pria yang tadi ku lihat di gedung utama. Tapi hei mengapa dia disini dan memakai seragam sekolahku?Degan kasar ku singkirkan tangan Jongin, namun pemiliknya malah tersenyum lebar ke arahku, _shit_ kini aku yakin pria ini 100% gila!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Ujarku dengan setengah berteriak, _masabodo_ , pikirku. Aku muak melihatnya, sungguh.

"Oh hei _calm down, babe. Do you miss me_?" _Huek_. Aku ingin muntah mendengar ucapan serta mimik wajahnya yang sengaja dibuat tampak menggoda itu, _ewh_.

" _Never in a million years_! Kenapa kau disini, kkamjong!" Aku mengubah nada bicaraku menjadi pelan sedikit, namun nada ketidaksukaanku tetep ku tekankan. Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan berharap ada seseorang didalam yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu, hingga pria siala itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ku rasa kau sendiri tahu jawabannya, _babe_."

"Jangan bilang bahwa sekarang kau berse–"

"Tepat sekali! Otakmu bisa bekerja juga ternyata." Jongin tertawa mengejek dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Apa itu tadi, apa, apa dia bersekolah disini? _Dammit_ , ini mimpi buruk!

" _Holyshit_. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu mengapa kau disini, tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku. Entah disengaja ataupun tidak. Jangan pernah!" Lagi-lagi aku berteriak, menyebabkan orang-orang yang sedang lewat disekitarku menghentikan lagkahnya sejenak dan menatapku aneh, _persetan!_

"Aturan darimana itu?Aku bayar untuk sekolah disini, jadi aku bebas untuk pergi kemana saja disini. Bodoh." Argh aku benci melihatnya tertawa seperti itu!

"Seperti aku peduli saja. Enyahlah dari hadapanku, kau membuat kepalaku tambah pening!" Dengan brutal ku singkirkan tubuh Jongin dari pintu, membukanya dengan kasar dan menutupnya dengan lebih kasar, menyebabkan suara keras ala pintu dibanting yang pasti membuat orang-orang diluar terkejut. Masabodo, aku sangat muak. Rasanya ingin ku hancurkan gedung ini sekarang juga!

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

 _BRAKK_

Kyungsoo melemparkan tasnya kasar keatas meja kantin, menyebabkan keterkejutan dari teman-teman yang sedang menunggunya. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo heran, namun juga terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Gadis ini pemarah, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik walau kini umurnya sudah 17 tahun lebih. Dia tidak akan segan untuk melemparkan cacian dan makian kepada siapa saja yang berani mengganggu saat _mood_ nya benar-benar hancur. Catat itu.

"K-Kyungsoo, kau ba-"

"Diamlah!" Benar kan. Bahkan Baekhyun belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Kyungsoo sudah menghadiahinya dengan bentakan yang cukup keras. Nyaris membuat Sang penanya terlonjak dari tempatnya.

Hening.

Semuanya terdiam, menanti Kyungsoo untuk membuka suara dengan sendirinya.

"Gila! Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa si brengsek itu disini?bajingan sialan, aku sangat membencinya!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas meja namun mulutnya masih saja mengumpat sadis.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, "Siapa yang kau maksud, Kyung?" Dan memberanikan untuk membuka suara, ia mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Berharap dirinya tidak akan dicaci maki oleh Gadis bermata besar ini.

"Sahabatmu!" jawabnya lantang lalu meneguk air mineral –yang entah milik siapa– yang ada dihadapannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba berpikir dan mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Sahabatnya?siapa, siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud?

"Aish bodoh. Apa kau tidak bisa mengingat siapa sahabatmu?Ya, kau kan hanya bisa mengingat adegan bercintamu saja!" Baekhyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu, hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, ingin sekali ia ikut marah-marah pada Kyungsoo, namun ia tahu itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana, jadi yah mau tidak mau dia diam saja.

"Bicara yang jelas Kyungs –"

"Jongin, Kim Jongin. Pria brengsek itu ada disini, bersekolah disini! Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab rasa penasaran kalian?"

Hening sejenak. Namun setelah itu langsung terdengar seseorang menahan tawanya –Park Chanyeol, sang pelaku penahan tawa– dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan sinis oleh teman-temannya. Baekhyun menginjak kakinya dengan keras hingga kegiatan menahan tawa itu digantika oleh sebuah ringisan.

"Tertawalah! Dimana letak kelucuannya, _Caplang_!" Disaat itu pula, lagi lagi Chanyeol meringis. Ini karena Sehun yang menjitak(?) kepalanya dan juga Kyungsoo yang berteriak padanya. Pria itu tahu betul bahwa Kyungsoo sangat sensitif, namun menurut Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan jika melihat Kyungsoo marah, dia sungguh kecanduan akan amarah Kyungsoo walau itu cukup menakutkan. Oke, mari kita jitak kepala Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Begini Kyung, mana mungkin Jongin ada disini. Sangat bodoh jika dia meninggalkan _Inggris_ hanya untuk pindah kesini. Mungkin kau salah lihat? –hei jangan marah dulu, ingat kan bahwa kau sedang kurang sehat?Dokter bilang orang kurang sehat itu bisa berhalusinasi apa saja." Ujar Sehun dengan penuh kehati-hatian saat mengatakannya, dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar gadis bermata besar itu tidak meledak-ledak lagi karna amarah.

"Terserahlah terserah! Ya aku juga berharap bahwa aku sedang berhalusinasi!" Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kembali tas yang tadi dilemparkannya dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kelas. Meninggalkan seluruh teman-temannya yang masih cukup bingung dengan sikapnya.

* * *

 ** _KYUNGSOO POV_**

Menyebalkan! Mengapa mereka semua tidak percaya padaku? Ditambah lagi si _Albino_ itu, dia menganggapku berhalusinasi, yang benar saja! Jelas-jelas tadi aku memang bertemu dengan Jongin, bahkan aku marah-marah kepadanya. Arghh masabodo, lihat saja sampai mereka bertemu Jongin, aku bersumpah akan menjambak rambut mereka semua. Kini aku berada didalam kelas, pas sekali saat aku masuk kedalam kelas bel sudah berbunyi. Kepalaku sangat pusing dan ini semua karna Jongin, dia telah menghancurkan _mood_ ku hari ini. Pagi yang benar-benar sial. Aku memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah Jongin disini, aku juga memikirkan apa alasan dia pindah kesini itu untuk balas dendam padaku?atau dia sengaja ingin mempermainkanku disini?bagaimana jika kami sekelas, dan aku akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari. _OH GOD IT'S NIGHTMAREEEE!_

Aku merasakan seseorang menarik kursi disebelahku, _oh itu pasti si bacon_. Pikirku. Jujur saja aku merasa sedikit bersalah karna telah membentaknya tadi, padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa. Ah lagipula dia pasti mengerti bagaimana aku.

"Hei Baek." Ucapku santai sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku. Baekhyun terkesiap begitu mendengar suaraku, bahkan dia hampir saja mengumpat. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku melihat reaksinya yang sangat konyol. _Oh astaga aku hanya memanggilmu, Bacon._

"Kau mengejutkanku." Jawabnya sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. Anak ini sungguh lucu, sangat. Hahahah.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi."

"Cih. Tumben sekali kau merasa bersalah."

"Hei Bacon, aku memang selalu meminta maaf setelah membentakmu dengan tidak sengaja!" Apa-apaan dia ini, tumben dia bilang? Lalu kemarin-kemarin itu bukan ucapan maaf, ya?

"Oh iya, hei aku penasaran pelipismu itu kenapa?tadi sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan itu, tapi kau tahulah seperti apa kau jika sedang marah."

"Ah ini, tidak apa-apa. Dan tolong jangan bertanya lagi, aku akan marah." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan 'anak ini ckckck' dan mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tas. Aku tahu pasti dia memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukku, tapi karna aku telah menyuruhnya untuk jangan bertanya apa-apa jadi dia diam saja. Ahahaha.

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun belum ada satupun guru yang masuk. Aku heran, sebenarnya sekolah ini memiliki pengajar tidak sih? Sudah hampir satu minggu ini tidak peernah ada guru yang masuk untuk pelajarannya, hanya ada satu atau dua guru yang masuk hanya untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan kelas. padahal seharusnya kelas 3 itu sedang gencar-gencarnya belajar, meengingat sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional. Ah tapi aku kan harusnya beersyukur, belajar itu meembosankan, apalagi jika Jung-saem yang masuk, sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur selama pelajarannya. Dia sangat membosankan!

"Hei Kyung." Baekhyun menyentuh lenganku membuatku dengan malas menengok ke arahnya dan hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Mau ke atap?" Tanyanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan sangat ceria. Hmm tawaran yang menarik. Siapa tahu ada junior-junior menggemaskan yang sedang bermain sepak bola atau sekedar olahraga. Lumayan, hitung-hitung sebagai cuci mata. HAHAHAH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aku gak tahu ff ini ada yang baca atau enggak, sebenernya rada ragu juga buat ngelanjutin, karna sumpah aku sendiri ngerasa cerita ini garing banget! Hahaha, tapi kalo ada yang mau mereview cerita garing ini, mungkin aku bakal lanjutin. Dari awal sebenernya udah nargetin cerita ini harus ampe END, gapeduli ada yang review atau nggak hehe. Tapi syedih juga ya kalo gak ada yg review, hikz /LEBAY/ oke salam kaisoo~**


	5. Like A Couple

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Hei Kyung." Baekhyun menyentuh lenganku membuatku dengan malas menengok ke arahnya dan hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.**

 **"** **Mau ke atap?" Tanyanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan sangat ceria. Hmm tawaran yang menarik. Siapa tahu ada junior-junior menggemaskan yang sedang bermain sepak bola atau sekedar olahraga. Lumayan, hitung-hitung sebagai cuci mata. HAHAHAH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami keluar kelas dengan hati-hati, sedikit mengendap-endap seperti maling. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada guru yang melihat kami, bisa-bisa kacau jadinya. Setelah dirasa aman, aku dan Baekhyun setengah berlari ke arah atap.

Aku bernafas lega begitu pintu menuju atap sudah ada didepan mataku, baru saja aku ingin merasakan kebebasan setelah berlari, kini ada lagi objek yang membuatku terkejut. Sial, terkejut lagi terkejut lagi. Apalagi kalo bukan Kim Jongin? Aku heran dia itu ada dimana-mana, dan aku bertambah heran mengapa dia ada diatap bersama Chanyeol? Jangan lupakan mimik wajah mereka begitu melihatku dan Baekhyun, seperti biasa, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan Jongin dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti tembok, arghh aku ingin mencakarnya. Sebelum Baekhyun mencapai tubuh Chanyeol untuk dipeluk, aku sudah melayangkan protes terlebih dahulu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bersamaan, oh jangan bilang mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanku. Dasar bodoh.

"A–ahh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu Chanyeol akan membawa Jongin, sumpah." Baekhyun mengangkat jarinya membentuk _V sign_. Aku hanya berdecak malas dan memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, tadinya aku ingin mengajak Sehun seperti biasa tapi dia tidak ada. Jadi aku membawa Jongin saja. Hehe."

"Jangan tertawa kau idiot. Aku pergi saja lah."

"Kyungsoo kau tidak kasihan padaku, hm?" Baekhyun menahan lenganku dan membuat ekspresi wajah minta dikasihanin, bukannya kasihan aku malah ingin menjitaknya.

"Kau bisa jadikan dia sebagai satpam." Ujarku sambil menunjuk Jongin, yang ditunjuk hanya menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan. Kalian pasti bingung ya mengapa kami ada diatap bersamaan? Jadi begini, aku itu sering menjadi satpam untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika mereka sedang beercumbu atau entahlah itu, tempat mereka biasa bertemu ya disini, atap. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku saja sih, aku biasa bersama Sehun juga, setidaknya aku tidak jadi obat nyamuk mereka. Pasangan itu, sudahlah aku tidak mengerti lagi pada mereka. Mereka sungguh berani melakukan seperti itu disekolah. Tapi mereka juga hanya bertemu diam-diam seperti ini jika sedang tidak ada guru atau pelajaran itu membosankan. Begini, sebejat-bejatnya diriku, aku tidak pernah sampai menjadikan sekolah sebagai tempat permesuman/?.

"Dan bagaimana jika kau menemani satpam tampan ini." Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, bukannya tergoda aku malah ingin meninjunya saat itu juga. _Shit._

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Sudahlah, jangan marah-marah terus, kau akan cepat mati nanti. Biarkan mereka ber _lovey dovey_ ria, jika kau merasa iri, kau bisa melakukanya bersamaku." Jongin memegang kedua bahuku dan mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh dari pasangan idiot itu, Demi Tuhan aku masih merinding jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang dia menyentuhku lagi. Bagaimana bisa dia memasang tampang tak berdosa setelah hampir membuatku mati karna ketakutan. Sialan Kim Jong In. Aku memberontak dari pegangannya itu dan melayangkan tatapan sinis ke arahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau gila!"

"Nah kan kau marah-marah lagi. Duduk disini Kyungie–ku yang manis~" Aku bergidik ngeri dan mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh darinya. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Mengapa dia mendadak menjadi leembut seperti ini? Apa dia sedang kerasukan? Aku harus waspada, bisa saja dia memiliki rencana busuk dibalik sikap menggelikannya ini. Demi Tuhan saat kami berpacaran pun Jongin tidak pernah selembut ini, aku lebih merasa takut melihatnya begini daripada melihat amarahnya. Maka dari itu aku putuskan untuk diam daripada berujung dengan berdebat tidak jelas dengannya. Berharap kegiatan ber _lovey dovey_ ria ChanBaek akan segera berakhir dan aku bisa menjauh dari pria sakit jiwa disampingku ini. Sesekali aku melirik Jongin, dia senyam-senyum seperti sedang jatuh cinta ke arahku. Astaga, aku tidak tahan lagi!

"Waktu kalian lima menit lagi, setelah itu aku akan pergi." ChanBaek menghentikan aktifitas bergumulnya sebentar dan menatapku sinis, aku membalas dengan tak kalah sinis. Detik itu juga tampang Baekhyun berubah menjadi memelas. Aku menang. Baru saja aku akan menyenderkan tubuhku, Jongin sudah menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri dan membawaku ke arah keluar dari atap melalui jalan samping. aku terkejut, tentu saja. Baru saja aku ingin memakinya dia malah memanggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, menyuruhnya kemari dengan bahasa tangannya, dan mengalihkan tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu. Detik itu juga ChanBaek langsung bergabung denganku, aku mengerti, ternyata disana ada Kwon–saem yang sedang berjalan didepan pintu atap. Fyuh, hampir saja kami ketahuan.

* * *

Kini kami berada ditaman dekat lapangan. Tahu bagaimana caraku sampai kesini? Benar, aku berlari, berjalan mengendap, bahkan jalan jinjit seperti maling. Kegiatan seperti itu sangat menantang, sungguh. Bagaimana rasanya saat kau sedang menemani –ralat, menjadi satpam– dari temanmu yang sedang bercumbu disekolah, lalu tiba-tiba ada guru yang hampir saja menangkap basah kalian. Sangat menegangkan bukan?

Aku mendudukan tubuhku diatas rumput taman dan memejamkan mataku, menghirup habis oksigen yang sangat sejuk disini. Mencium aroma khas dari tanaman tanaman.

"Sialan kau, dasar gila!" Pria itu selalu saja mengejutkanku! Apa itu adalah hobinya akhir-akhir ini? Dia sangat gila, bangaimana kau tidak terkejut saat kau sedang nyaman memejamkan mata dan begitu kau membuka matamu wajahnya yang sial sangat tampan itu tepat didepan wajahmu, hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja, dan dia tersenyum! Jongin tertawa terbahak melihatku mendengus kesal kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Percayalah kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar." Itu Baekhyun yang berbicara, dia langsung tertawa manja/? pada Chanyeol, _ewh_. Aku langsung menatapnya tajam seakan berkata 'aku akan membunuhmu, Baekhyun!'

"Oh hei Jongin, mengapa kau pindah kesini? Anjlok sekali pilihanmu itu." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kepo sekali kau ini."

"Bodoh, aku menyesal telah bertanya!"

"Jangan mem–pout seperti itu Baekkie, kau menggodaku untuk menciummu." Demi Tuhan kini aku benar-benar merasa seperti obat nyamuk, mereka hanya asik bertiga dan melupakan kehadiranku. Oke, intinya aku lapar sekarang.

"Dengar _Mrs. Park_ yang katanya cantik seperti _my monggu_ , aku pindah karna nenekku yang meminta. Dia sedang sakit dan tidak mau aku pergi jauh, jadi yah karna aku ini anak yang sangat berbakti, aku memutuskan untuk pindah saja."

"Ah terimakasih _Mr. Kim_ , tapi hei tunggu, tadi kau bilang aku seperti monggu, bukankah itu adalah –keparat, kemari kau hitam!" Tanpa sadar bibirku tertarik kesamping, menyaksikan bagaimana Jongin yang selalu membuat Baekhyun marah. Jongin memang suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun dalam artian membuatnya marah, sementara Chanyeol suka sekali menggodaku. Ku pikir kini yang ada dihadapanku adalah Jongin yang selama ini ku kenal, tidak seperti dirumah Sehun kemarin, dia sangat kaku.

"Nah seperti itu kan cantik." Tanpa sadar kini sosok yang tadi masih bermain-main dengan Baekhyun malah kembali duduk didekatku, mentapku dengan intens dan jangan lupakan senyuman idiotnya itu. Aku terkesiap dan langsung mengubah ekspresiku seperti biasa, _pokerface_. Mengalihkan pandanganku kearah mana saja, asal jangan ke wajahnya. Sial, jika ku perhatikan dia bertambah tampan saja. Ku lihat sekeliling ternyata Bakhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak disini, oh hei kemana merea?apa mereka sengaja meninggalkanku dengan Jongin? Argh sial, mengapa tadi aku melamun sih!

"Hallo Kyungsoo, _long time no see_. Apa kabar, manis?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Jongin?"

"Hei ayolah, aku bahkan belum sempat menyapamu secara resmi. Karna kita akan sering bertemu seperti dulu, jadi aku harus memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu, bukan?" Aku hanya tersenyum sinis setelah mendengar ucapannya. Memperbaiki hubungan apanya, aku bahkan tidak sudi walaupun hanya sekedar menjadi teman dengannya.

"Jangan berfikir negatif terus, kau sudah dengarkan apa tujuanku pindah kemari? Buang fikiranmu tentang aku yang ingin balas dendam atau apalah itu. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin, kau tahu kan aku ini sangat baik hati?" _Baik_ _hati apanya, kau membuatku nyaris mati kemarin!_ Batinku. Dia ini bisa membaca fikiranku atau apa sih? Mulai sekarang sepertinya aku harus lebih waspada terhadapnya.

"Dan dari sekian banyak sekolah di Seoul, mengapa kau memilih sekolah ini?" Tanyaku sinis.

Jongin tertawa sebentar, "Apa itu masalah buatmu? Tentu saja itu karna banyak teman-temanku disini, kau ini lucu sekali Kyungsoo."

"Terserahlah, ucapanku tadi pagi masih berlaku. Usahakan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Aku masih marah pada Jongin, aku juga tidak berniat untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengannya. Daripada berteman, lebih baik menjadi seperti orang asing dengannya, sungguh. Walau kenyataannya dulu kami sangat dekat, sedekat nadi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku baik salah, jahat juga salah. Lama-lama aku jadi seperti Raisa!/eh"

"Kau bernafas saja sudah salah." Ujarku ketus sambil ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya, entahlah aku hanya merasa marah setiap melihatnya.

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu setelah kepindahan Jongin kemari, dia benar-benar tidak punya telinga. Ku bilang menjauh dia malah semakin mendekatiku. 2 minggu ini dia selalu saja menggangguku, berusaha dekat denganku, berbicara manis padaku, menggombaliku, bahkan mencuri kesempatan _skinship_ denganku. Astaga, aku bingung, dia itu sebenarnya kenapa?apa dia masih menyukaiku, atau dia hanya mempermainkanku?entahlah, memikirkannya hanya membuatku pusing. Aku pikir aku akan mengalami masa tenang mendekati Ujian Nasional, karna aku jauh dari perasaan sialan yang dinamakan cinta itu. Tapi yah ternyata benar ' _manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, Tuhan yang akan menentukan'_ begitulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku. Dan lebih sialannya lagi, terkadang hati dan otakku tidak bisa diajak kerja sama, terkadang seperti ada kupu-kupu yang bertebaran diperutku saat Jongin mendekatiku. Bahkan saat Jongin tidak menggangguku aku merasa ada yang kurang, saat dia hilang dari pandanganku tanpa sengaja aku malah mencarinya, intinya aku selalu menolak dan marah-marah saat dia mendekatiku tapi sesungguhnya aku ingin. Katakanlah aku munafik, persetan mungkin aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Aku seperti menelan ludahku sendiri, tujuan awalku adalah mempermainkannya dan membuatnya sakit hati. Sudah sedikit berhasil memang. Tapi lihat sekarang malah aku sendiri yang jatuh cinta _lagi_ kepada Kim Bastard itu. Sialan.

Dan ini sudah 2 hari Jongin tidak masuk sekolah, aku tidak tahu dia kenapa tapi sebenarnya aku kepo. Ingin sekali aku bertanya pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol, tapi aku gengsi tentu saja. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku, mereka pasti akan meledekku.

"Hoi." Aku terlonjak dari kursi begitu seseorang menyentuh pundakku, sialan ternyata Baekhyun.

"Jangan mengejutkanku!" Ujarku setengah berteriak.

"Hahahaha lagian kau melamun terus, ada apa sih?Oh hei tumben kau berangkat pagi, apa kau salah minum obat, hm?" Sialan Baekhyun. Dia selalu merasa aneh saat aku berangkat pagi, mentang-mentang aku sering telat. Tapi untuk murid sepertiku pasti kalian tahu mengapa aku berangkat pagi. Betul, ini karna aku belum mengerjakan tugas, dan aku ingin menyalin milik Baekhyun. Mengaku sajalah, pasti kalian juga pernah seperti itu bukan?tipikal anak jaman sekarang. Hahaha.

Aku tersenyum deengan manissssss sekali tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Biasanya dia mengerti jika aku bertingkah seperti itu.

"Bukankah hari ini tidak ada tugas?" Jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku.

"Tidak ada pantatmu! Tugas Sejarah dari halaman 40-45 Byun Baek!" Duh, jangan-jangan Baekhyun juga lupa. Lalu bagaimana nasibku?apa aku akan dihukum lagi karna tidak mengerjakan tugas? Sialan, apalagi gurunya Kwon-saem, _double shit!_

"Ahh aku baru ingat." Ujarnya sembari menepok jidatku. Dia gila, dia yang salah malah aku yang kena. Anak idiot.

"Ck, kenapa kau belum mengerjakan sih!"

"Nah kau juga, jika kau ingat kenapa tidak mengerjakan?"

"Hei kau tahu aku kan tidak suka belajar."

"Tetap saja, dasar bodoh! Sudahlah aku menyalin milik Chanyeol saja, siapa tahu dia sudah." Baekhyun langsung pergi begitu saja, tega sekali dia ini. Dengan sigap aku langsung menyusulnya sampai-sampai kakiku menubruk kaki meja. _Triple shit._

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

Kedua gadis cantik itu mulai berjalan menelusuri gedung sekolah, mencari sosok tinggi bak tiang listrik hidup dengan deretan gigi putih rapih kebanggaannya yang selalu ia tampilkan. Di jam-jam sebelum bel masuk seperti ini, biasanya Chanyeol dan antek-anteknya ada dikantin, sedang makan atau hanya mengobrol. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil meminum _milshake_ coklat miliknya, namun ia hampir saja tersedak saat ada sosok yang selama 2 hari dicarinya ini sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Bibir ranum ituotomatis teertarik kesamping, tetapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu digantikan oleh ekspresi kebingungan. Kyungsoo berhenti seejenak, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Baekhyun terus saja berjalan seperti mesin.

 _'_ _Jongin, dengan Soojung?'_ Batin Kyungsoo. _'OH ASTAGA, JUNG SOOJUNG?!'_ Lanjutnya, ia refleks menutup mulut saat hampir saja berteriak karna terkejut. Jongin dan perempuan itu Kini Jongin dan perempuan itu juga menghentikan langkahnya, Kyungsoo dengan segera mengubah ekspresinya. Alih-alih membuat ekspresi _pokerface_ , wajah imutnya itu malah terlihat seperti orang marah, marah terbakar api cemburu.

"Eh, Jongin..Soojung?"

 _'_ _Sialan Byun Bakhyun, kenapa harus menyapa sih? Kurang-kerjaan sekali. Sudah tahu aku benci melihat Soojung!'_ Kyungsoo merutuki Baekhyun dalam hatinya, jelas sekali ia tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Kau sedang merindukan mantan pacarmu itu, namun saat kau bertemu dengannya lagi bukannya bahagia malah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan dia bersama orang yang kau benci. Bagaimana tidak panas?

"Hallo Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, apa kabar?" Ujar Soojung sambil terseenyum dan membungkukan sedikit badannya tanpa penghormatan. Kyungsoo mendecih malas, entah kenapa segala hal yang dilakukan Soojung membuatnya kesal.

"Baik. Kenapa kau disini, dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia juga tidak menyukai Soojung, Baru saja Jongin ingin menjawab, Soojung sudah mendahului.

"Mulai sekarang aku bersekolah disini, harap bantuannya dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Jawab Soojung penuh percaya diri dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasang ekspreesi O.O sedangkan Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

 _"_ _Shit."_ Umpat Kyungsoo pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Kacau, kesal, marah, ingin menangis, jengkel, muak. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **HUEEHEHEEHEEH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW MAKASIH BANYAKKKKKK\\(^3^)/**


	6. Punishment

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mulai sekarang aku bersekolah disini, harap bantuannya dan semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Jawab Soojung penuh percaya diri dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasang ekspresi O.O sedangkan Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.**

 ** _Shit."_** **Umpat Kyungsoo pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.**

 **Kacau, kesal, marah, ingin menangis, jengkel, muak. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _JONGIN POV_**

Kyungsoo terlihat cemburu, wajahnya merah seperti tomat dan aku suka itu. Hei, itu tandanya dia memang masih mencintaiku. Dia selalu marah-marah saat aku dekati tapi sebenarnya dia masih mencintaiku, dasar wanita. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega sih melakukan ini, secara dia sangat membenci Soojung, aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu sangat benci pada Soojung. Soojung itu baik sekali asal kalian tahu saja, dia juga sangat polos dan lugu, pintar dan juga menyayangi teman-temannya, dia juga satu-satunya orang yang selalu berbicara formal dan santun kepada teman-temannya, teman dekatnya sekalipun.

*ibaratnya tuh kalo anak-anak indo ngomong ama temennya pasti pake lo-gue gitu kan, nah ceritanya si Soojung tuh sukanya ngomong pake bahasa aku-kamu gitu lho. ya pokoknya anggep aja kaya begitu ya wkwk*

Kyungsoo selalu bilang bahwa Soojung berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kami, Soojung itu munafik, Soojung hanya baik didepan, bla bla bla. Bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi sejauh aku mengenal Soojung dia benar-benar anak yang baik, sangat baik. Jauh dari kasus atau pun masalah selama sekolah. Sekarang aku sedang membantu Soojung, 2 hari yang lalu dia menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah ke sekolah ini. Aku memang sudah memberitahu Soojung bahwa aku pindah kemari, namun siapa sangka Soojung juga pindah. Entah apa alasannya, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli juga. Jangan salah paham, aku membantunya karna dia memang temanku, saat ada orang yang meminta bantuan aku pasti akan membantunya jika aku mampu. Mengapa Soojung meminta bantuanku, padahal _Kyungsoo and the gank_ adalah teman-temannya juga? Karna Kyungsoo benci pada Soojung, itu saja sih alasannya. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada Soojung, dia seperti tidak punya teman padahal dia sangat baik dan sekarang dia malah satu sekolah dengan orang yang sangat membencinya. Ah Kyungsoo, sedang apa ya anak itu sekarang? Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia selalu marah-marah dan mencaci makiku saat aku menemuinya, aku tahu memang sifatnya seperti itu, tapi hei siapa yang tidak kesal saat kau tidak salah apa-apa tapi malah dicaci maki. Jujur saja aku masih dan sangat mencintainya, dia selalu berfikir bahwa aku kemari untuk balas dendam karna kelakuannya dirumah Sehun, aku marah memang saat aku tahu dia hanya mempermainkanku. Tapi namanya juga cinta, sebesar apapun kesalahan orang yang sangat kau cintai, kau tidak bisa benar-benar marah padanya. Aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengannya, aku berharap kami bisa seperti dulu lagi, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menghindariku walau aku juga tahu dia masih mencintaiku. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah milikku, walau bukan kekasihku. Aku selalu menganggap dia masih mencintaiku sejauh apapun aku pergi darinya, pasti dia selalu menerimaku lagi. Tapi baru kali ini dia memperlakukanku seperti ini, maka dari itu aku bertekad untuk lebih serius dengannya, mendapatkan hatinya seperti dahulu.

"Jongin sebenarnya dimana ruang Kepsek? Kita daritadi hanya jalan tanpa tujuan.." Ah aku hampir lupa bahwa masih ada satu makhluk disampingku. Oh hei aku juga lupa jika aku harus mengantarnya ke ruang Kepsek. Aku menepok jidatku sambil cengengesan, aku baru sadar kalau sekarang aku malah berada dikoridor pojok kelas, ruang Kepsek sudah kelewat jauh. Duh gara-gara Kyungsoo sih. Mau tidak mau aku harus putar balik lagi, sial.

* * *

 ** _KYUNGSOO POV_**

Panas. Marah.

Sangat panas seperti terbakar. Hatiku, diriku, jiwaku, seluruhnya benar-benar sangat panas. Amarah ini benar-benar menyiksaku, hatiku sangat sesak. Jadi sekarang aku merasakan apa itu rasanya patah hati, _lagi? Dammit, I wanna kill someone arghhhh!_

"Kyungsoo, kita sudah sampai kenapa kau jalan terus?" Suara Baekhyun membuatku berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya, kini dia sudah duduk dengan Chanyeol serta Kris yang ada dihadapannya.

"Baek, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ujarku sambil terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berteriak padaku.

"Hei tugas sejarahmu bagaimana?"

Aku menangis, sialan. Kenapa rasanya sangat sesak? Dan hei kurasa ini karna pms sialan, hormonku jadi sangat kacau begini. Aku setengah berlari menuju tempat tujuanku, sambil terus menyingkirkan air sialan yang terus menerus keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Bukan toilet, aku ingin menemui Sehun.

* * *

Aku sedang diatap dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menumpahkan seluruh rasa sesakku padanya, tapi daritadi dia diam saja, bahkan dia hanya bertanya sekali padaku. Aku yakin dia tahu aku habis menangis, tapi dia terlihat sangat cuek. Tidak seperti biasanya. Oh tuhan, sekarang apalagi?

"Kita tidak berangkat bersama lagi akhir-akhir ini." Ujarku memecah keheningan yang menyiksa. Tidak nyaman sekali rasanya ada disuasana canggung bersama sahabat terdekatmu sendiri. Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas, pandangannya tetap lurus menatap rumput hijau lapangan.

"Kau juga tidak pernah kekantin lagi, kau tidak menungguku lagi." Ujarku, lagi.

"Aku sudah seperti ini selama satu minggu lebih dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang." Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar jawabannya, Oh benarkah selama itu? Aku benar-benar baru menyadarinya. Aku baru sadar selama itu aku jauh dengan sahabatku. Kini giliran aku yang tidak menjawabnya, entah kenapa setiap Sehun mengabaikan ucapanku, aku selalu ingin balas dendam.

"Sekarang ada perlu apa kau mendatangiku?" Aku menatapnya sinis. Entah kenapa ucapannya itu menyinggungku, apa selama ini aku hanya datang padanya saat butuh sesuatu? Ucapannya itu membuatku seperti seseorang yang memanfaatkannya. Dan sekarang aku makin bingung, dia itu kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun? Apa menurutmu aku orang yang seperti itu?" Ujarku sinis.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Apa kau merasa tersinggung, Do Kyungsoo?" Dia malah melayangkan pertanyaan balik kepadaku, dan jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang tak kalah sinis itu, dan satu lagi dia menyebut nama lengkapku. LENGKAP.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau bertingkah seperti aku melakukan kesalahan besar, aku mendatangimu tapi kau malah mendiamkanku, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa? Katakan jika memang aku salah, jangan malah mendiamkanku. Sialan." Aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini, aku sedang kacau dan dia malah membuatku tambah kacau _. Why boys such a jerk?_

"Kembali ke kelasmu, jangan terus-terusan menjadi anak nakal yang suka membolos pelajaran. Kau sudah kelas 3." Ujarnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku sendiri. Meninggalkanku begitu saja. MENINGGALKANKU.

"Keparat kau, apa salahku idiot? Aku sedang kacau dan sekarang kau juga! Semua pria brengsek, sialan." _Oh shit_ , lagi-lagi hormon kacauku ini tidak bisa bekerja sama. Aku malah menangis sambil marah-marah pada Sehun. Cengeng sekali sih aku. Dan kenapa pms ini begitu sialan? Tanpa babibu aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun, mungkin dia bingung dengan tingkahku yang tiba-tiba begini. Masabodo, aku ingin pulang rasanya.

"Darimana kau?"

"Jangan menggangguku, sialan." Sekarang apalagi? Siapa lagi yang akan membuatku tambah kacau, sudah tahu jika sedang seperti ini aku tidak mau diganggu! Oh tapi suaranya, suara itu bukan suara temanku, sepertinya aku ingat suara itu, _shit_ Kwon–saem! Aku menghapus air mataku dan langsung berbalik menuju sumber suara, disana sudah ada wajah Kwon–saem yang sangat mengerikan, _you're done, Kyungsoo._

"K-Kwon–saem, a-ak-aku–"

"Do Kyungsoo, kelas 3.4, ke ruanganku. Sekarang!" Aku langsung menuruti perintahnya, tanpa berani protes. Hei ingatkah tadi aku mengatakan sialan kepadanya?

* * *

Masih hening.

Kwon–saem masih menatapku dingin tanpa bicara. Ini meyeramkan. Ditambah lagi ada desas-desus bahwa ruangan guru itu adalah ruangan paling angker disekolah, hiii..

"Kau sengaja membolos pelajaranku lagi, Kyungsoo? Tidak ingatkah sudah berapa kali kau bolos? Kau ini wanita tapi mengapa sangat liar? Kau itu sudah kelas 3 seharusnya fokus saja pada Ujian Nasional jangan membuat masalah terus menerus!" Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, perkataan Kwon–saem sangat menyakitkan tapi sialnya itu benar. Aku sangat gugup sampai aku lupa sebelum ini aku sangat kacau.

"Maafkan aku Saem, aku sungguh minta maaf. Dan maaf tadi aku tidak sengaja berbicara kasar padamu, kukira itu adalah temanku. Maafkan aku." Aku membungkukan badanku berkali-kali berharap guru ini membiarkanku lolos.

"Dan darimana kau tadi?"

"Aku, aku bertemu temanku sebentar."

"Alasan. Sekarang aku punya tugas untuk menebus kesalahanmu, catat semua daftar buku diperpustakaan selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Sampai selesai!" Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut, nyaris tak percaya dengan ucapan Kwon–saem. Yang benar saja! Aku harus mencatat daftar buku hilang, buku masuk, buku keluar, buku dipinjam, dan lain-lain. Satu bulan saja catatan daftarnya sudah menumpuk apalagi dua bulan! Gila!

'Saem, yang benar saja. Itu sangat banyak!" Protesku.

"Kau itu sudah keterlaluan dan kurasa itu cukup untukmu. Cepat lakukan dan jangan banyak protes. Jam ku dikelasmu masih ada, jadi aku harus kembali."

"Tapi Saem, tidak bisakah kau berikan sedikit keringanan untukku? Lalu bagaimana dengan belajarku, apa aku akan melewatkan pelajaran? Ku mohon.."

"Kegiatan belajar itu urusanmu, kau harus tetap belajar dan tidak boleh tertinggal, kecuali jika kau mau Ujian Nasionalmu hancur. Terserah saja, aku tidak bisa bertoleransi lagi pada murid liar sepertimu." Kejam sekali guru ini, seperti hanya aku saja yang paling liar. Aku membencinya!

"Jahat sekali.." Desisku pelan.

Kwon–saem berdiri untuk kembali ke kelas, tanpa memperdulikanku. Hiks.

Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku dan berkata padaku, "Jangan coba-coba kabur! Aku akan memanggil orang tuamu jika sampai itu terjadi!" Setelah ucapan dan tatapan mengerikan itu dia pergi begitu saja, dan bagaimana nasibku sekarang? Hukuman itu sangat berat. Arghhh sialan sepertinya aku akan mengklaim bahwa hari ini adalah _the bad day ever in my life!_ Lebih sial daripada hari dimana Jongin pindah kesini. Oh Kim Jongin, aku baru ingat dengan pria itu. Sedang apa dia sekarang?

"Sial mengapa aku mengingatnya!"

Aku masih saja uring-uringan didepan ruangan guru, masabodo dengan para guru lain yang menganggapku aneh. Aku benar-benar frustasi, hukuman ini membuatku gila. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk menunggu jam istirahat lalu aku akan mengambil tas dan melaksanakan hukuman sialan itu.

* * *

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, dengan santainya aku berjalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas dan embel-embel peralatan sekolahku yang lain. Sekalian memberitahu Baekhyun juga. Namun sesampainnya dikelas ruangan ini sudah kosong, para murid pasti sudah berhamburan kekantin. Aku terlalu malas untuk pergi kesana, bisa-bisa aku malah benar-benar kabur dan itu akan menambah bebanku.

"Kyungsoo, mau kemana?" Soojung? Orang ini menyapaku? Dan mengapa pula aku harus bertemu dengannya, melihat wajahnya malah membuatku marah. Terlebih lagi dengan kejadian pagi tadi. Sialan Jung Soojung, jika saja membunuh itu tidak dosa dan tidak dihukum aku pastikan detik ini juga aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati.

Aku hanya menatapnya sinis kemudian melanjutkan langkahku. _Membuat moodku tambah hancur saja, sialan kau_. Batinku.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai ditempat terkutuk tempat melaksanakan hukumanku, perpustakaan. Dengan perlahan aku buka pintunya dan disana ada beberapa murid sedang membaca atau mengerjakan tugas. Aku baru sadar kalau tempat ini lumayan nyaman juga. Maklum saja, aku bukan orang yang suka ke perpustakaan, apalagi berlama-lama disini. Lebih baik diatap, melihat banyak pria tampan olahraga. Oh baiklah Kyungsoo ayo fokus.

Aku masuk keruangan dimana petugas perpustakaan biasa mengerjakan tugasnya, dan sekarang aku yang akan ada ditempat itu. Sialan.

"Fyuhhhh..." Aku menghela nafas kasar begitu melihat tumpukan catatan diatas meja, meja ini sedikit berdebu. Petugasnya memang sedang cuti, oh jadi aku baru sadar kalau Kwon–saem sengaja menggunakanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas terbengkalai ini? Pintar sekali.

Dengan teliti ku rapihkan catatan-catatan itu dan menyusunnya, ku nyalakan komputer untuk memulai tugas yang tidak akan selesai selama satu hari ini. Begitu aku membuka folder-folder, aku nyaris saja mengumpat karna folder itu terakhir tertanggal 3 Desember 2016. Sialan itu sudah lama sekali. Dan aku harus membuat folder-folder baru dari tanggal 4 Desember. Ku acak rambutku kasar dan mendesah keras. Ugh, ini sangat menyiksa, aku tidak bisa menerima tugas sebanyak ini. Sialan, sialan, sialan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak lalu menghancurkan sesuatu lalu kabur ke _clubbing_ atau tempat hiburan lainnya untuk menghilangkan _stress_ ku. Seseorang bantu aku, arghhh..

"Percuma saja aku marah-marah, itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali." Ujarku pada diriku sendiri sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganku diatas meja.

Akhirnya dengan kekuatan memaksakan(?) aku mulai mengerjakan satu persatu tugas menumpuk ini, supaya hukuman ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa bebas. _Yeah, Fighting Kyungsoo!_

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

Ini sudah empat hari semenjak Kyungsoo menjalani hukumannya, gadis itu benar-benar melaksanakannya. Walau terkadang disela-sela tugasnya itu dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk marah-marah atau mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu siapapun bahwa ia sedang dihukum, bahkan Sehun dan Baekhyun pun tidak ia beritahu. Dia tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya sedang kelimpungan mencarinya, karna menurut mereka tidak biasanya Kyungsoo tidak masuk sampai empat hari tanpa keterangan. Bahkan Baekhyun pun masih bingung, hari itu –dimana Kyungsoo mendapat hukuman– Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang dan tas nya tidak ada, Baekhyun hanya berfikir bahwa gadis itu sengaja pulang untuk membolos. Kyungsoo mematikan handphonenya, jadi ia tidak bisa dihubungi, alhasil Baekhyun pergi kerumah Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Namun yang didapat Baekhyun adalah orang tua Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo selalu berangkat sekolah setiap hari dan ia pulang sore, alasannya ada pelajaran tambahan. Baekhyun pun makin dibuat bingung, hingga sekarang orang tua Kyungsoo pergi ke sekolah untuk menanyakan anak gadisnya itu. Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Ibu Kyungsoo sudah ada diruangan Kwon–saem sekarang.

"Jadi pak, apa benar anak saya tidak masuk selama empat hari ini?" Tanya Nyonya Do cemas. Kwon–saem sempat mengerutkan alisnya, ia berfikir pasti Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dihukum. Dan temannya menganggap Kyungsoo tidak masuk.

"Ehm.. begini Nyonya, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedang saya hukum. Ia ada disekolah tapi untuk menjalani hukumannya." Sehun dan Baekhyun yang mengikuti pembicaraan kedua orang tua ini memasang wajah heran. _'Kyungsoo dihukum? Karna apa, dan mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku?' Batin Baekhyun._

"Hun, kau tahu hal ini?" Bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun, "Tidak sama sekali, hari itu dia marah padaku." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa anak saya membuat keributan disekolah?" Terlihat sekali raut kecemasan diwajah cantik Nyonya Do, bagaimana tidak, yang Nyonya Do ketahui adalah Kyungsoo itu anak yang tidak pernah membuat masalah, walau dia memang sedikit liar. Namun siapa sangka ternyata Kyungsoo sering terlibat masalah-masalah disekolahnya. Walau itu adalah masalah yang biasa anak sekolah lakukan.

"Dia sering terlambat, jadi saya memberikannya hukuman agar dia merasa jera. Nyonya tenang saja, ini bukan hukuman berat. Justru hukumannya itu bisa membantu sekolah ini." Ujar Kwon–saem.

.

.

.

Setelah merasa perbincangannya cukup, Nyonya Do akhirnya pulang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Sehun ingin menemui Kyungsoo, namun begitu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kwon–saem, akhirnya kedua anak itu kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

"Kyungsoo..." Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya saat ia merasa ada seeorang memanggilnya, suara itu sangat pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Kemudian Kyungsoo ingat bahwa ia hanya sendirian disini, bahkan ia tidak memberitahu siapapun jika ia ada disini. Jadi itu siapa? Oke, sekarang Kyungsoo mulai merasa takut, dengan tangan gemetar dan jantung berdegup kencang karna ketakutan, ia menambah kecepatan kerjanya supaya bisa cepat keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

"Hei ini aku." Kyungsoo menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion, dan..

.

.

 **DEG**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu.. Kim Jongin.

Yang tadi memanggilnya itu Kim Jongin.

"Sialan kau, aku kira kau hantu!" Omel Kyungsoo sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang seperti habis lari.

"Hehehe maafkan aku, hei kenapa kau dihukum? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatmu." Jongin mengambil tempat duduk didepan Kyungsoo, sambil memandangi wajah imut yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tahu aku dihukum dan berada disini?"

"Eummm.. tadi aku menguping pembicaraan Kwon–saem dan Ibumu."

" _WHAT?_ Ibuku?" Begitu mendengar kata 'Ibumu' Kyungsoo refleks menghentikan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Jongin menceritakan sedetail-detailnya apa yang tadi ia dengar diruangan Kwon–saem. Sekarang gadis dihadapannya ini mengerang frustasi sambil melakukan kebiasaannya, _mengacak rambut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya keatas meja._

"Sekarang Ibuku sudah tahu seberapa liarnya aku disekolah, matilah aku." Jujur saja, nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar sangat menderita saat ini.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, nampak sangat berantakan namun menggemaskan.

"Jangan memandangiku terus bodoh!"

"Apa tugasnya masih banyak?" Tanya Jongin sambil tetap memandangi wajah manis itu, baginya kegiatan paling menyenangkan adalah memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak sih, besok akan selesai mungkin. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan _the flash_." Oh hei Jongin baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak marah-marah lagi padanya, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengusirnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jongin tersenyum ceria, lalu mengatakan, "Ayo lakukan bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Confession

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Apa tugasnya masih banyak?" Tanya Jongin sambil tetap memandangi wajah manis itu, baginya kegiatan paling menyenangkan adalah memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.**

 **"** **Tidak sih, besok akan selesai mungkin. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan** ** _the flash_** **." Oh hei Jongin baru sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak marah-marah lagi padanya, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak mengusirnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jongin tersenyum ceria, lalu mengatakan, "Ayo lakukan bersama."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak usah sok baik." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Jongin tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyungsoo, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo yang galak sudah mulai kembali. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Jongin pindah ke dekat Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih _mouse_ yang sedaritadi Kyungsoo pegang. Gadis itu memandang Jongin heran. Namun kemudian ia memukul lengan Jongin yang menghalanginya itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Kyungsoo merebut _mouse_ itu kembali, dan Jongin juga merebutnya lagi, hingga terjadilah kegiatan tarik-menarik _mouse_. Kasihan sekali benda itu, ckck. /mouse aja diperebutin, masa kamu enggak?/*abaikan. Oke*

"Berhenti Kim Jongin! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum Kwon–saem melihatmu disini, itu hanya akan menambah masalahku!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menusuk, sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum _like an idiot._

"Kwon–saem sedang sibuk diluar, jadi dia tidak akan tahu. Diamlah dan biarkan aku yang melakukan tugasnya, oke? Kau pasti sangat lelah dipaksa kerja hingga sore hari." Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, _anak ini sangat keras kepala_. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Itu masalahku. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur atau membantuku, aku tidak butuh itu."

"Aku khawatir padamu Kyungsoo. Menurut saja padaku kenapa sih?"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini? Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau masih kekasihku. Persetan, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi berhentilah, kau membuatku bingung Kim Jongin!" Tanpa sadar semua kata-kata itu keeluar dari bibir Kyungsoo begitu saja. Sebenarnya itu adalah semua perasaan mengganjal dihati Kyungsoo yang tak pernah sempat ia ungkapkan kepada pria dihadapannya ini. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo heran karna kata-katanya barusan, ia nyaris tidak percaya bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo akan mengatakan seperti ini, mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar.

"Aku terlalu lelah marah-marah terus akhir-akhir ini, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik." Kyungsoo mengambil posisi duduk senyaman mungkin, menghadap ke arah _monitor komputer_ tanpa berani menatap Jongin yang masih mematung disampingnya.

"Dengar. Aku berusaha begitu keras untuk melupakanmu, membangun sebuah dinding pertahanan agar aku tidak jatuh lagi padamu. Tapi kau selalu dengan mudahnya menghancurkan itu semua. Kau datang dan pergi sesuka hatimu, _send a short messages every day, trying to get closer with me, and say the sweetest thing or treat me like I'm is your girlfriend._ Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat. Sama halnya dengan Jongin. Keadaan sepertinya mulai serius.

Jongin duduk dengan posisi seperti ia ingin melamar seseorang. *tau kan kaya gimana posisinya? Tau lah pasti* dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "Kyungsoo..aku–" Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyungsoo sudah mengambil alih untuk berbicara, lagi.

"Aku sudah melupakanmu hari itu, hari dimana kita pertama bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Aku sudah mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam, meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak lagi jatuh padamu. Kau benar, saat itu aku mempermainkanmu. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan seperti apa rasanya dipermainkan seperti yang selalu kau lakukan padaku. Tapi kemudian kau malah pindah kemari, mendekatiku terus menerus dan membuatku bingung sendiri. Apa Jongin mempermainkanku atau tidak, pertanyaan itu terus menerus terngiang dikepalaku." Tatapan Kyungsoo beralih pada langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih terang, sebenarnya itu hanya cara Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan maniknya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ingat semasa kita bersama dulu, saat kita _ldr_? Aku selalu menganggapmu mempermainkanku karna kau terlihat tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau hanya menghubungiku seperlunya, kau tidak pernah ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, kau selalu bilang bahwa kau sibuk padahal ponsel selalu ada digenggamanmu, apa sesulit itu untuk menghubungiku? Atau aku ini memang tidak penting untukmu? Lalu kau selalu muncul seperti tidak ada apa-apa, seperti kau tidak pernah membuat salah, seperti semua kesedihanku karnamu itu tidak penting. Kau mempermainkan emosiku, hatiku, seluruh jiwaku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Maaf jika kau selalu merasa bahwa aku mempermainkanmu. Tapi sungguh, kali ini aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Semarah-marahnya aku kepadamu, aku tidak pernah mempunyai rencana untuk sengaja mempermainkanmu, Kyung." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sendu, gadis itu tidak merespon dan masih saja dengan posisinya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa bahwa kau tidak penting untukku, aku tidak menghargaimu, aku selalu tidak ada saat kau butuh, aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik semasa kita bersama dulu. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku." Jongin mulai menggenggam tangan gadis yang sangat ia cintai itu, menatap tangan yang ia saja lupa kapan terakhir kali ia genggam.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, kau yang pertama untukku. Aku hanya tidak terlalu pandai untuk mengekspresikan seberapa besar rasa cintaku ini, aku fikir tidak masalah jika aku tidak pernah menghubungimu, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak peka terhadap perasaan kekasihku sendiri, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, laki-laki itu menatap Kyungsoo balik. Dalam hati mereka masing-masing tersimpan rindu yang amat besar, rindu yang belum sempat tersampaikan. Baru saja Jongin ingin mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo, gadis itu sudah menariknya, membuat Jongin kebingungan.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, jangan membuatku tambah terjatuh lagi." Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir sebentar, tiba-tiba saja bayang-bayang Jongin dan Soojung terlintas dikepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai melunak tadi, tapi karna bayangan sialan itu membuat Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Melupakan Kim Jongin.

"Kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Jongin serius.

"Aku bukan jalang yang akan mencintai bahkan mengejar pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih." Ujar Kyungsoo mantap, didalam kalimatnya itu sebenarnya mengandung sebuah sindiran untuk Soojung. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bodoh." Umpat Kyungsoo pelan, dia merutuki dalam hati bagaimana bisa Jongin tidak mengerti ucapannya? Apa Jongin sebegitu bodohnya?

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau mengira aku berkencan dengan Soojung?" Jongin menepok jidatnya sendiri begitu ia menyadari maksud kalimat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya memainkan pena-pena lucu yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. _'Pena ini milik sekolah tapi mengapa lucu sekali, diatasnya ada boneka rilakkuma_. _Apa aku harus mengambilnya?'_ Batin Kyungsoo sesat. Jongin berdiri dan menumpu tangan kirinya pada meja, sedangkan tangan kanannya ada disenderan kursi yang Kyungsoo dudukki. Menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "Kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Jongin. Spontan, Kyungsoo ingin memukul lengan Jongin namun sikunya itu malah menyenggol kajantanan Jongin. Membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan, Jongin memegangi benda kebanggaannya itu sambil terus meringis. Sakit sekali pasti. "Lagian kau sih malah bicara seperti itu!" Kyungsoo itu aneh, dia yang salah malah dia yang marah-marah. Orang cantik, bebas.

"I–ini sangat sa..kit sekali, dasar _owl_!" Ujar Jongin ditengah rasa sakitnya itu, Kyungsoo melotot tajam begitu mendengar kata _'owl'_ meluncur dari bibir Jongin.

"Enak saja kau menyamakanku dengan burung hantu!" Balas Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau memang Ibunya burung hantu, sialan. Apa kau pernah dengar kalau nyawa laki-laki itu tepat berada 'disini'?" Jongin masih saja memegangi miliknya itu sambil mengaduh kesakitan, ia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dengan wajah tertunduk. Kyungsoo pernah mendengar kata-kata itu, Chanyeol yang mengatakan. Chanyeol bahkan pernah sengaja ditendang 'anunya' oleh Baekhyun. Sadis. Kyungsoo mulai merasa bersalah, hei bagaimana jika Jongin mati mendadak? Itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa repot urusannya, kan tidak lucu jika keluar sebuah skandal dengan judul 'Kim Jongin meninggal dunia karna anunya tidak sengaja disenggol oleh siku Kyungsoo' oh itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Kyungsoo ikut duduk juga, mencoba melihat wajah pria dihadapannya ini. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar rasa sakit itu hilang dan Jongin tidak jadi mati.

"Apa masih sangat sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah, lama kelamaan tubuh itu semakin menunduk hingga ambruk dilantai.

"Kim Jongin!" Refleks Kyungsoo berteeriak, persetan jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya itu. Yang ia fokuskan sekarang hanya nyawa Kim Jongin. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo goyangkan tubuh itu dan terus memanggil nama Jongin supaya ia bangun. Kyungsoo sempat berfikir untuk mencari bantuan, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Nanti malah timbul masalah lainnya. Dan jika ia tidak segera mencari bantuan Jongin bisa benar-benar mati. Oke Kyungsoo frustasi saat ini. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin, meremasnya berkali-kali berharap pria itu bangun. Tanpa sadar bulir bening keluar dari pelupuk mata besar milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasa takut. Saking sibuknya menangis, Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa Jongin kini malah sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman dan segera bangkit untuk menghapus bulir-bulir yang terus berjatuhan itu, mata Kyungsoo berbinar begitu melihat Jongin sudah sadar.

"Kau menangis karna mengkhawatirkanku, hm?" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, gadis itu dengan segera menyingkirkan kedua lengan hangat dipipinya itu.

"Kau menipuku?" Ujar Kyungsoo tegas, tapi yang berbeda kini adalah ia malah tambah terisak, air matanya jatuh keroyokan. Jongin dengan panik dan bingung mendekati Kyungsoo lagi, namun gadis itu malah memunggunginya. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyung, maafkan aku, aku hanya–" Ucapan Jongin terpotong karna tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya, menumpahkan seluruh tangisannya pada dada bidang Jongin, memeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah mereka akan berpisah. Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu, "Aku hanya bercanda, maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku keterlaluan ya?" Tanya Jongin penuh perhatian.

 ** _KYUNGSOO POV_**

 _Ya, kau sangat keterlaluan bodoh. Kau membuatku takut, sialan Kim Jongin, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!_ Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku, Oh Tuhan sungguh tadi aku sangat takut dan mengapa pula aku begitu bodoh, percaya saja pada akting si Kim ini. Aku menelusupkan jari-jariku pada rambut hitam Jongin, mengusapnya pelan dan..

"ARGGGGHHHHH.." Menjambaknya dengan kencang. Hahahahaha. Begitu dia teriak seperti itu, sebenarnya aku ingin melepaskan pelukanku, tapi pelukan Jongin malah bertambah erat.

"Kyungsoo, kau kejam sekali.. untung aku menyayangimu."

BLUSH. Sial ucapannya barusan malah membuatku _blushing_. Untung kini aku ada dipelukannya, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang semerah tomat ini.

"katakan padaku apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Jongin dengan serius. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya,karna jawabannya bukan masih, lebih tepatnya aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Tapi sebagian diriku masih pada pendirian tentang melupakan Kim Jongin sepenuhnya. Aku dilema.

"Kyungsoo?" Ujarnya lagi.

Aku berdehem sebentar, "Aku mulai jatuh lagi padamu, tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku untuk melupakanmu."

"Kau hanya mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri, Kyungsoo."

"Kau yang membuatku sulit."

"Tidak bisakah kau berikan kesempatan lagi padaku?" Ucapan Jongin terdengar menarik, _tapi tidak, tidak Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bisa jatuh berkali-kali pada lubang yang sama. Kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari keledai._ Batinku tegas. Dari segi fisik dia itu tipikal idaman, tubuh atletis dan tinggi, kulitnya yang eksotis, rambutnya yang selalu berantakan tapi terlihat menawan, senyumnya yang bisa memabukkan siapa saja, tapi jangan bahas masalah hidung, oke. Namun dari segi kepribadian, mungkin kalian kan berfikir dua kali untuk berkencan dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin baik, tampan, setia. Tapi dia terlalu kaku, dia suka mendominasi. Saat bertengkar, dia bisa sangat kasar dan tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk berpendapat, dia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya dan selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri. Entah aku suka atau tidak, setuju atau tidak, dia tidak pernah peduli itu. Terkadang dia sangat romantis, tapi terkadang juga sangat cuek. Kadang sangat kasar lalu kadang jadi sangat lembut. Dan hal yang paling menyakitkan untukku adalah; Terkadang dia membuatku melayang dengan perlakuannya yang sangat istimewa hingga aku merasa aku lah gadis paling beruntung didunia itu. Tapi kemudian dia menghempaskan seluruh rasa bahagiaku, membuatku merasa seperti aku ini tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Itu yang sering aku rasakan karna Kim Jongin.

"Sudah berapa banyak kesempatan yang aku berikan padamu? Dan seberapa banyak juga kau menghancurkan kesempatan itu?" Jawabku.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi kekasih yang baik, aku berjanji Kyungsoo, aku–"

"Dan sudah seberapa banyak kau memberikanku janji palsu? Kau pembohong Jongin, _and I fucking hate the liar._ " Eh aku lupa sekarang aku masih dipelukan Jongin, bagaimana bisa aku berkata seperti itu tapi tanganku mengalung dilehernya. Aku lepaskan pelukan itu, dan beralih menatap mata Jongin, menatap bagian tubuh Jongin yang paling ku sukai. Mata yang sendu dan juga teduh.

"Ini hanya akan menambah rasa sakitmu. Kau tidak akan bisa melupakanku, apalagi sekarang kita akan sering bertemu, kau hanya meenyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya rapuh.

"Aku akan berusaha."

"Kyungsoo mengapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

"Aku memang seperti itu."

"Dengar," Jongin meminimalisir jarak antara aku dengannya. Posisi kami masih duduk dilantai, dengan kaki bersilang. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau mengatakan akan melupakanku tapi hatimu tidak yakin. Kau masih sangat percaya padaku, walau aku sudah berkali-kali membohongimu. Kau masih mencintaiku, Kyungsoo dan kau milikku." Ujar Jongin mantap, matanya terlihat yakin sekali saat ia mengatakan kalimat _'dan kau milikku.'_ Jongin benar, hatiku sedang dilema antara ingin melupakannya atau kembali padanya, ini sulit. Dan tentang mempercayai Jongin, itu benar, sial. Seberapa banyak Jongin bohong, seberapa sering dia meninggalkanku dulu, aku tetap saja percaya padanya, _shit._ Dan sekarang pun hatiku masih memiliki rasa percaya untuknya.

"Aku memang sering membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku juga sering membuatmu bahagia. Kau tidak bisa memungkiri itu, Kyungsoo"

 _Benar._

"Saat kau memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya, tidak bisakah kau mengingat waktu-waktu yang kita habiskan bersama? Bagaimana perjuangan kita saat ayahmu membenciku, saat kita hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah, bagaimana sulitnya saat kita menjalani _ldr_ , saat kau mengatakan setiap detik yang kau lewati bersamaku merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untukmu, pernahkah kau mengenang itu semua, Kyungsoo?"

 _Sering, sangat sering sampai-sampai aku menderita karna semua itu membuatku merindukanmu._

"Terutama saat malam itu, dengan sangat bodohnya kau 'menyerahkan' dirimu padaku. Tapi sejak saat itu, keyakinanku untuk tetap bersamamu menjadi semakin kuat, karna aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kita lakukan bersama."

 _Sialan kau, aku malu sendiri jika ingat itu._

"Kyungsoo,"

 _Ya Jongin._

"Maaf jika perkataanku ini akan menyinggungmu, –kau selalu melihat kesalahanku ketimbang kebaikanku. Kau selalu mengatakan seolah-olah aku hanya bisa menyakitimu, ya aku memang sering menyakitimu tapi aku juga selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, aku juga pernah membuatmu tertawa bahagia."

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku, perkataan Jongin benar, sangat benar. Aku selalu melihat sisi buruk Jongin, padahal Jongin memiliki sisi baik lainnya.

"Aku mengatakan itu bukan untuk sebuah pembelaan, pada kenyataannya memang keburukanku lah yang paling dominan, tapi Kyungsoo, aku akan bertanya lagi padamu, apa kau benar-benar akan melupakanku? Melupakan semuanya?"

Aku berfikir keras. Itu hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun sialnya begitu sulit untuk dijawab.

"Biar ku fikirkan lagi. Tapi Jongin, jika jawabanku adalah ya, bersungguh-sungguhlah untuk tidak membuatku kecewa lagi. Aku lelah, kau juga pasti lelah. Mari sama-sama berubah untuk sebuah hubungan yang lebih baik, jika kau tetap seperti dulu, aku bersumpah, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatku lagi. " Jawabku mantap, sebenarnya tanpa difikirkan lagi pun aku ingin sekali kembali lagi pada Jongin. Tapi ku rasa aku memang harus memikirkan semuanya baik-baik, aku bukan lagi bocah seperti dulu. Aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang serius.

"Aku bersumpah. Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu." Jongin memelukku erat, aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Tumben sekali kau minta izin, bi–"

CUP

Jongin menciumku.

Sebelum aku selesai bicara.

Sialan, aku terkejut. Ini ciuman dengan penuh perasaan, entah kapan terakhir kali Jongin menciumku seperti ini. Oh ini hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tidak ada permainan lidah. _Padahal aku mengharapkannya._

"Jadi kau maunya langsung ku cium ya?"

"Hei tidak!" Jongin menertawakan tingkahku, aku memalingkan wajahku kemana saja asal tidak ke wajah pria idiot dihadapanku. Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya? Seperti duniamu terbalik, seperti ada kupu-kupu bertebaran diperutmu, seperti ada musim semi dihatimu. Lebih dari kata senang, dan aku merasa lega sekali. Seperti semua beban yang ada pada diriku telah diangkat, benar-benar ringan. Eh tapi tunggu,

"Astaga, tugasku belum selesai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

 **Di chapter ini kayaknya isinya cuma kaisoo confession ya? Wkwk. And I wanna say big thanks buat semua orang yang udah baca cerita absurd bin gaje bin garing ini, terutama yang udah review yuhuuuuuuuuu~ ay lop yu pulllll:* buat author newbie kaya aku pasti rasanya seneng banget kalo ada yang ninggalin review, apalagi isinya itu yg bikin nambah semangat buat terus nulis ff. Dan kenapa aku apdet cepet? Soalnya ini udah rampung 2 hari lalu, tapi aku tunda-tunda publishnya muehehehe, buat kedepannya kayanya aku bakal apdet lama /bodo/ lagi mau try out nic terus lanjut ujian praktek, lelah dedeq. Tapi gabakal hiatus kok, un mah un aja, nulis ff lanjut teros kalo ada waktu luang. Jadi sedih gabisa fangirlingan seleluasa dulu, nasib nak kelas 12 T^T**

 **Maaf banget kalo masih banyak kesalahan di ff gajelas ini wkwk, kek alurnya bikin bingung, bahasanya garing, alurnya kelambatan ato kecepetan, setiap scene gajelas. Maaf yua T^T**

 **Aku juga minta saran dan masukannya ya dari kalian see you~~~~~~~~~**


	8. He's Mine

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jadi kau maunya langsung ku cium ya?"**

 **"Hei tidak!" Jongin menertawakan tingkahku, aku memalingkan wajahku kemana saja asal tidak ke wajah pria idiot dihadapanku. Kau tahu seperti apa rasanya? Seperti duniamu terbalik, seperti ada kupu-kupu bertebaran diperutmu, seperti ada musim semi dihatimu. Lebih dari kata senang, dan aku merasa lega sekali. Seperti semua beban yang ada pada diriku telah diangkat, benar-benar ringan. Eh tapi tunggu,**

 **"Astaga, tugasku belum selesai!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku melirik jam pada pergelangan tangan kiriku, jam 19:07. Fyuhh ini sudah malam dan aku baru selesai, sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikannya besok, tapi karna mumpung hari ini Jongin membantuku, jadi kurampungkan saja semuanya. Rasanya lelah sekali tapi aku lega, aku tidak menyangka aku akan menyelesaikan hukuman itu, hahaha. Aku masih bersama Jongin, beruntunglah ini sudah malam jadi sekolah sepi, –hanya ada satpam penjaga sekolah– tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jongin membantuku. Rasanya tidak canggung lagi, dan aku juga tidak perlu marah-marah lagi pada Jongin. Bahkan dia menggenggam tanganku daritadi. Genggaman Jongin begitu nyaman dan hangat.

"Biar ku antar pulang sampai rumah." Ujar Jongin.

"Ada Ayahku."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak takut padanya?"

"Astaga Kyung, aku bukan bocah SMP lagi. Aku akan menghadapi Ayahmu."

 _Oooohhhh sok berani sekali si hitam ini._

"Jadi sekarang kau menantang Ayahku?"

"Hei tidak, aku segan pada Ayahmu. Maksudku menghadapi dalam artian tentang hubungan kita, _honey_." Terang Jongin sambil mencubit hidungku. Oh pasti dia iri, hidungku kan mancung sedangkan hidungnya minimalis.

"Memangnya kita mempunyai hubungan, ya?" Ujarku sambil tersenyum mengejek, reaksinya lucu sekali saat aku mengatakan itu. Seperti malu namun juga marah. Aku tertawa keras begitu melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _owl mommy_?" Sialan Jongin, jadi sekarang aku ini Ibunya burung hantu, lalu mengapa dia mencintai Ibunya burung hantu?-_-

Aku berhenti tertawa saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal berdiri diluar gerbang, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku.

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

"Sehun..? Sedang apa dia disini?" Kyungsoo menajamkan pandangannya, mencoba melihat lebih detail, dan ternyata benar orang itu memang Sehun.

"Mana?" Jongin mengikuti kemana arah pandang Kyungsoo, dan benar, disana ia melihat Sehun, tapi ada seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Dia bersama seorang gadis?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Sehun.

* * *

"Sehun, kau–"

Kyungsoo terkejut.

Jongin biasa saja.

Gadis yang tadi Jongin bilang, yang sedang bersama Sehun. Dia Soojung, tentu Kyungsoo terkejut, mengapa Soojung bisa bersama Sehun?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sampai-sampai aku tidak pulang. Ternyata kau bersama pria ini." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tajam, oh tidak pria ini pasti sudah salah paham.

"Hei, Jongin yang–"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau dihukum, bahkan Baekhyun juga tidak. Tapi pria ini kau biarkan tahu, bahkan sekarang kau bersamanya, apa kau daritadi bersamanya? Sebenarnya siapa sahabatmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Dia sangat pusing dan lelah, lalu sekarang Sehun malah salah paham begini.

"Bukan begitu Sehun, Jongin yang datang dengan sendirinya. Dan mengapa gadis ini ada disini?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dagu kearah Soojung. Soojung menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu untuk dirinya, "Eh? Aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat sini, lalu aku melihat Sehun. Dia bilang sedang menunggumu jadi aku menemaninya, sekalian ikut menunggumu juga. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soojung dan hanya mengguman sebagai jawaban _'ya'_ mendengar nada bicaranya saja membuat Kyungsoo mual, nada bicaranya itu terkesan dibuat-buat, ah iya disini kan ada Jongin jadi dia pasti berakting untuk terlihat seperti gadis polos dan santun dihadapan Jongin.

"Ayo pulang." Sehun berniat untuk menarik lengan Kyungsoo, namun dengan segera Jongin mencegahnya.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Kau fikir kau siapa?"

"Lalu kau sendiri siapa berani mengatur Kyungsoo seperti itu?"

"Aku sahabatnya, sejak kecil. Kau hanya mantan kekasihnya, jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau masih kekasihnya." Ujar Sehun sambil memberikan _deathglare_ pada Jongin, tatapan Jongin juga tidak kalah mematikannya. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu lelah hari ini, jadi dia hanya menjadi penonton untuk dua orang pria yang sedang meributkannya saat ini.

"Oh benarkah? Sebaiknya kau perhatikan u–"

"Kalian berdua, diamlah!" Karna Kyungsoo tidak tahan, akhirnya ia menjambak rambut kedua pria itu dengan ganasnya. Membuat mereka berdua hanya meringis dan minta dilepaskan.

Kyungsoo sedang berfikir, –dengan tangan yang masih setia menjambak rambut Jongin dan Sehun– ia memikirkan dengan siapa dia pulang. Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang dengan Jongin, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, Sehun sedang salah paham saat ini. Dia juga memiliki masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengan Sehun, jadi mungkin ini kesempatan untuknya berbicara. Terlebih lagi Sehun itu satu arah dengannya. Dan ah, Kyungsoo hampir lupa bahwa disini masih ada makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita selain dirinya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi dia terpaksa. Membiarkan Jongin pulang dengan Soojung, rumah mereka searah. Kyungsoo memang sangat amat membenci Soojung, tapi bagaimanapun dia itu manusia, tentu tidak lucu kan jika nanti ada apa-apa dengan Soojung karna Soojung pulang sendirian?

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo melepaskan jambakannya Jongin dan Sehun mengusap kulit kepala mereka yang rasanya seperti mau lepas. "Aku pulang dengan Sehun, kalian pulanglah ini sudah malam." Kyungsoo langsung melangkah begitu saja, tanpa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sangat melas. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, dan memberikan sebuah _smirk_ kepada Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana denganku..." Teriak Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berjalan. Jongin menghela nafas kasar dan mulai berjalan juga.

Jongin jalan didepan dan Soojung mengikutinya dari belakang, "Jongin.." Panggil Soojung, Jongin menoleh sebentar tanpa menjawab.

"Kau tidak senang karna harus mengantarku, ya? Tidak apa-apa sampai sini saja, aku akan pulang dengan taksi"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ujar Jongin datar, ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi perkataan Soojung. Jongin sedang _badmood_ sekarang, sangat _badmood._ Jongin melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, tapi Soojung malah menahan tangannya.

"Aku..aku kecewa padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Soojung langsung masuk keedalam taksi yang tadi diberhentikannya, Jongin mematung karna ia bingung, apa maksud perkataan Soojung? Kecewa? Kecewa apanya.

* * *

 **In other side..**

"Jawab pertanyaanku Oh Sehun, kau itu kenapa, kesalahan apa yang telah kulakukan sampai kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Sehun kasar. Daritadi Kyungsoo mengajaknya bicara namun Sehun selalu mengatakan _'Ini sudah malam,_ – _nanti saja,_ – _aku sedang malas'_. Akhirnya Kyungsoo kehilangan kesabarannya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, melepaskan tangan yang masih saja memegang lengannya kasar dan berbalik memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," Sehun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maaf, tapi aku melakukan itu karna sebuah alasan."

"Katakan padaku."

"Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku merasa dibuang olehmu." Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, _apa maksudmu sebenarnya?_

"Begitu Jongin mendekatimu lagi kau seperti lupa akan keberadaanku. Kau bahkan berangkat tanpa menungguku seperti biasanya. Kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke kantin lagi atau sekedar menemuiku seperti biasanya. Hari itu kau menemuiku karna kau kesal melihat Soojung dengan Jongin kan? Mangkanya kau baru mengingatku. percayalah Kyungsoo, rasanya sangat sakit ketika sahabatmu seperti tidak menganggapmu." Kemudian Sehun tertawa, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Perkataan Sehun itu benar, tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya itu berdampak seperti ini pada Sehun.

"Astaga maafkan aku, aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sehun, aku hanya–"

"Kau memang marah-marah padanya, tapi kau sebenarnya senang saat Jongin mendekatimu. Kau munafik."

 _Kau benar, aku memang munafik._

"Dengar Kyungsoo, aku heran saja padamu kau bisa sebegitu terbukanya menerima kehadiran Jongin lagi setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu."

 _Aku..aku juga tidak tahu._

"Itu hak mu jika memang kau masih mencintai Jongin atau ingin kembali lagi padanya. Tapi coba fikirkan, keadaan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Kim Jongin menyesali perbuatannya, berjanji akan berubah, kemudian kau menerimanya lagi, lalu dia berulah lagi dan membuatmu kecewa, dan selalu seperti itu seterusnya."

"Se–Sehun.."

"Aku bukannya ingin mempengaruhimu, tapi kau benar-benar bodoh saat sudah menyangkut tentang Kim Jongin, kau seperti wanita tidak punya otak. Padahal kau begitu pintar dan cerdik."

 _Anyway, perkataanmu itu menyinggungku, tapi itu memang kenyataan, sial._

"Jika saja kau bisa bertahan lebih lama pada pendirianmu itu, kau pasti bisa melupakannya. Ini hanya masalah waktu dan usaha, Kyungsoo."

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah kau tidak mau aku dekat-dekat dengan Jongin?"

"Bukan seperti itu juga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah aku mau kau lupakan dia, dia tidak baik untukmu. Kepribadiannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mentoleransi itu."

"Jangan hanya lihat sisi buruknya, kau lihat kan aku juga bahagia dengannya."

"Tapi kau lebih banyak menderita."

'Dia berjani akan benar-benar berubah."

"Dia sering mengatakan itu padamu."

Kyungsoo _speechless._ Dia tidak bisa menyanggah perkataan Sehun lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Sehun itu benar, tapi Kyungsoo ingin Sehun percaya bahwa kali ini keputusannya untuk kembali lagi pada Jongin akan membuatnya bahagia, walau Kyungsoo sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Setidaknya Jongin sudah meyakinkannya untuk berubah kan? Jadi Kyungsoo juga harus mencoba untuk menjalaninya lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dan langsung istirahatlah." Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi setelah semua perkataan Sehun, perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi dilema lagi. Dia benar-benar bingung, disatu sisi Jongin begitu membuatnya yakin, tapi disisi lain Sehun juga benar, terlebih lagi Sehun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sehun lebih mengetahui Kyungsoo dibanding Jongin.

* * *

Ini hari sabtu dan tumben sekali gadis bermata besar itu bangun sepagi ini. Semalam Kyungsoo sampai rumah jam 19:55, begitu sampai ia langsung disambut oleh sosok Ibunya yang berkecak pinggang didekat pintu masuk. Ibunya itu langsung menghujani Kyungsoo dengan berbagai omelan dan kata-kata pedas. Kyungsoo tidak merespon, dia sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Gadis itu langsung naik kelantai atas dan membaringkan tubuhnya, tanpa ganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

"Sial ini masih sangat pagi tapi aku malah terbangun." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah melirik jam weker diatas meja nakasnya, masih jam 05.35 pagi. Sebuah keajaiban seorang Do Kyungsoo bangun sepagi ini.

 ** _KYUNGSOO POV_**

Aku sangat lelah, masih sangat lelah. Rasanya seluruh anggota tubuhku seperti mau copot jika aku bergerak sedikit saja. Seluruh badanku pegal-pegal.

Tapi aku malah terbangun dan ini masih sangat pagi sekali. _Shit_.

Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Biasanya aku akan tidur sangat pulas bahkan bisa bangun malamnya lagi jika sedang sangat lelah. Tapi kenapa malah begini? Apa karna akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak fikiran? Seperti orang tua saja.

Olahraga pagi sepertinya bukan ide buruk, mungkin kegiatan itu bisa merelaksasikan tubuh dan fikiranku. Baiklah aku akan pergi olahraga, dan aku akan mengajak Baekhyun.

Ku raih handphoneku dan mulai mengaktifkannya, terakhir kali aku mainkan benda itu sebelum aku dihukum. Pasti banyak sekali notifikasi yang masuk. Ku letakkan kembali pada posisi semula dan aku pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai dirumah Baekhyun, tapi orang itu malah tidur lagi setelah melihat kedatanganku. Ku tendang saja bokongnya agar dia bangun, dan sekarang dia sedang bersiap-siap walaupun mulut kecilnya itu terus saja mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untukku. _The power of tendangan kekeke._

Kami berdua memilih jalan kaki daripada naik sepeda, jika olahraga diluar jam sekolah aku memang lebih suka naik sepeda, agar tidak terlalu lelah sih sebenarnya.

"Sebuah anugerah." Ujar Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Apanya?"

"Kau. Pagi-pagi kerumahku dan mengajak olahraga bersama. Hei aku sempat berfikir aku sedang mimpi tadi tapi tendanganmu yang sangat luar biasa itu menyadarkan semua persepsiku. Sialan kau." Aku hanya tertawa dan Baekhyun menatapku sinis. Oh ayolah, normal kan jika aku ingin olahraga, apa sebegitu culas kah aku?

"Hei bagaimana hukumanmu itu? Ceritakan padaku semuanya."

"Tidak gimana-gimana sih. Dan kau sialan Baekhyun kenapa kau kerumahku sih? Semalam aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Ibuku!"

"Kau bodoh kenapa mematikan handphonemu, hah?" Benar sih, memang aku juga yang salah.

"Ya begitulah. Hari itu aku menemui Sehun tapi saat ingin kembali ke kelas malah bertemu Kwon–saem." Baekhyun geleng-geleng mendengar ceeritaku, "Lalu hukumanmu itu sudah selesai?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Sudah. Itu karna Jongin mem–" _Shit_. Aku langsung menutup mulutku setelah tanpa sadar malah bercerita tentang Jongin. Hei aku masih gengsi untuk menceritakannya, rencananya aku akan memberitahu Baekhyun nanti. Dan kau tahu ekspresi Baekhyun setelah mendengar nama Jongin kusebut? Dia malah tersenyum meledek padaku.

"Oooohhh Jongin ya, kenapa dengan Jongin, huh?"

"A–apa sih Baek. Tidak! Tidak ada!"

"Cih. Masih saja pura-pura. Anyway aku sudah tahu kok apa yang kau lakukan dengannya."

 _WHATTT?_

 _"_ Heh tahu darimana kau?"

"Chanyeol. Jongin cerita pada Chanyeol semalam saat aku aku sedang bersama Chanyeol."

 _Astaga aku malu..._ spontan ku tutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, berlari cepat menjauhi Baekhyun. Anak ini, astaga jadi dia sudah tahu tapi dia malah berlagak seperti tadi?

"Kyung tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu. Cepat ceritakan lagi padaku, apa kalian sudah _flirting_ atau malah sudah lebih jauh, hah? diruangan itu kan hanya ada kalian berdua. Hei Kyung tunggu aku."

 _Baekhyun sialan, malah berteriak seperti itu. Sialan kau sialan._

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo!" Spontan kedua gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya mereka saat merasa namanya dipanggil, mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara bersamaan, dan ada Jung Soojung disana, melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

 _"SHIT_. Gadis itu?" Umpat Baekhyun.

"Dia itu ada dimana-mana, aku heran." Benar, menurut Kyungsoo gadis ini salalu saja ada dimana Kyungsoo berada. Saat dikantin, dia bersama Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo ingin ke perpustakaan untuk hukumannya, saat semalam disekolah, dan sekarang disini, dia juga ada.

/Mungkin kalian jodoh, eh/

 _BANGKE LU THOR_ *oke next*

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Aku sering olahraga setiap sabtu pagi, tapi ini pertama kali aku melihat kalian." Ujar Soojung sambil tersenyum _lagi_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Aku bersama Jongin, mungkin kita bi–"

"Kau dengan Jongin, mengapa bisa?" Potong Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Sepertinya sekarang nama Jongin sangat menarik untuknya.

"Eh? Itu tadi pagi Ayahku harus pergi keluar kota dan dia malah menitipkanku pada Jongin, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Ayahku seperti itu. Padahal kan aku bukan–"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Soojung.

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran?" Entah ada apa dengan Soojung, yang tadinya sangat ramah, sopan dan murah senyum sekarang dia malah menatap Kyungsoo sinis dengan nada bicaranya yang terlihat begitu kasar. Kyungsoo _spechleess_ , tapi kemudian menyeringai tipis _. Akhirnya kau menunjukkan sifat aslimu, Jung._ Batinnya.

" _Anyway he's mine. Kim Jongin is mine_." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Atas dasar apa dia milikmu? Kalian bahkan sudah putus."

"Ehm. Daritadi aku hanya jadi penonton, aku cari Jongin saja ya?" Bisik Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan. Lalu Baekhyun pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Status tidak sepenuhnya menjadi patokan. _He's mine, even though he's not my boyfriend_. Ingat itu." Jawab Kyungsoo penuh percaya diri. Soojung menyeringai tipis, entah apa maksudnya.

"Omong-omong aku lelah selalu berakting baik padamu, memuakkan. Kyungsoo kau munafik, kau bilang membenci Jongin tapi sekarang malah mengakuinya sebagai milikmu. Dasar remaja labil."

 _Sialan Jung Soojung, kau benar-benar bitch as fuck!_ Kyungsoo tidak terkejut melihatnya seperti ini, ini memang sifat aslinya. Hanya saja dia terkejut Soojung akan menunjukkannya secepat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Soojung, "Dan kau wanita murahan. Dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengejar-ngejar lelaki yang sudah berkencan, apa diluar sana sudah tidak ada yang mau lagi padamu? Sampai-sampai kau menjadi pengemis cinta. Sungguh miris." Kyungsoo menarik dirinya kembali, tersenyum dengan angkuhnya dan...

 **PLAKK**

Soojung menampar Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya merah padam karna amarah.

Tapi Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang panas itu. Kenapa? Karna dibelakang Soojung, ada Baekhyun dan Jongin yang menyaksikan kejadian Soojung menamparnya.

 _Great!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Review plisseeu? *bbuing bbuing* n_n**


	9. Us

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAKK**

 **Soojung menampar Kyungsoo.**

 **Wajahnya merah padam karna amarah.**

 **Tapi Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang panas itu. Kenapa? Karna dibelakang Soojung, ada Baekhyun dan Jongin yang menyaksikan kejadian Soojung menamparnya.**

 **Great!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This chapter have a some scenes inappropriate, and i'm sorry because make that scene** **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ujar Jongin setengah teriak. Soojung tercekat begitu mendengar suara Jongin. Ia tidak berbalik, tapi malah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan..menangis? hey yang benar saja, dia yang salah tapi dia yang nangis. Sinting. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan melihat tingkah Soojung. Ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. Gadis itu tidak bipolar, dia hanya pandai berakting. Kedua makhluk yang tadi hanya menonton itu kini ikut bergabung dan menatap Soojung heran.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku hilang kendali tadi..Kyungsoo ma–maaf.." Ujar Soojung sambil terisak, tangannya berkali-kali mengusap air mata yang terus berjatuhan itu. Hey, Soojung menangis sungguhan. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dalam hati, dia sungguh kagum dengan akting gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" Tanya Jongin tegas, tangisan Soojung makin menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu dia pasti kesal dengan ucapanku." Ujar Kyungsoo santai. Oh tentu saja ini harus ada balasannya, dikira ditampar seperti itu tidak sakit apa. Hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa harus mengimbangi permainan Soojung.

" _Seriously_ Kyung, dia menamparmu dan kau bilang itu tidak apa-apa? _where's your brain omg_." Baekhyun geleng-geleng. Antara takjub, heran dan emosi, sahabatnya ini tipikal orang yang senggol dikit bacok.

"Jadi orang baik sehari." Tanggap Kyungsoo sambil pamer **senyum manis terus pergi gitu aja.**

Jongin menganga.

Baekhyun juga.

Soojung langsung berenti nangis.

 _Ada yang aneh,Kyungsoo fix kesurupan._ Pikir mereka berdua, eh bertiga.

* * *

"Apaan sih!" Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya sinis, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu daritadi natap Kyungsoo aneh. Kadang geleng-geleng kepala, kadang keliatan mikir, kadang ngomong satu sama lain pake bahasa isyarat. Kyungsoo gak tahan sampe akhirnya dia teriak.

"Tidak," Kata Jongin.

"Kau..sehat kan?" Ini kata Baekhyun dan sukses dihadiahi jitakan yang mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Apa aku kelihatan sakit?"

"Iya. Ku rasa jiwamu yang sakit, masa iya tadi kau bertingkah seperti itu pada Soojung." Jelas Baekhyun dan Jongin ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh tunggu, kau, jangan-jangan kau bukan Kyungsoo! SIAPA KAUUUUUUUU!" Baekhyun teriak frustasi didepan wajah Kyungsoo sambil goyang-goyangin bahunya brutal. Baekhyun sinting, bagaimana bisa dia menganggap orang didepannya ini bukan Kyungsoo cuma karna Kyungsoo berubah baik? Jangan tanya Jongin ngapain, dia cuma diem _like an idiot_.

"Astaga berhenti Baek!" Teriak Kyungsoo tapi gak mempan, Baekhyun masih seperti orang sinting. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun. Baekhyun masang muka ketakutan.

"Ini aku hey, ini aku Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mulai frustasi. Baekhyun mendekat perlahan-lahan seolah Kyungsoo adalah Monster.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kau tahu?" Kyungsoo sungguh ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga. Baekhyun membuatnya frustasi. Plis deh Baek, kenapa jadi ketularan virus lemotnya kang Idoy sih? **_*yg nonton Dunia Terbalik pasti tau wkwk*_**

"Kemarilah," Baekhyun mendekatkan kupingnya pada bibir Kyungsoo begitu menerima isyarat darinya. Jangan lupakan bahwa Jongin masih disini, Kyungsoo tidak mau memberitahu Jongin karna pasti pria itu malah menceramahinya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah sering bilang kalau Soojung itu munafik, tapi Jongin batu banget dia malah kekeh bilang kalau Soojung baik sungguhan. Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk begitu mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo dan dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa sikap Kyungsoo tadi karna Kyungsoo mulai mengikuti permainan Soojung karna gadis itu sudah mulai menunjukkan 'wujud' aslinya. Jika saat dibentak atau ditegur masih juga tidak mempan, cara lain menghadapi orang munafik adalah menjadi sepertinya hingga nanti Soojung akan muak dengan sendirinya karna melihat sikap Kyungsoo, begitu pikirnya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" Teriak Jongin.

"Kepo." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Hei hei mau kemana?"

"Pulang lah, apa lagi." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

"Kau serius mau pulang Kyung?"

"Dua rius malah." Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Temani aku, Baekhyun kau pulang saja sana." Jongin seenaknya mengambil Kyungsoo dari Baekhyun dan membawa gadis itu menjauh. Baekhyun ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

* * *

"Nyesel aku ikut denganmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya pada permukaan untuk menghilangkan bosan, padahal tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Sungguh Jongin sialan, dia malah bawa Kyungsoo ke pusat Taman untuk melihat Ibu-ibu senam. yang benar saja!

"Kau tidak mau ikut senam Kyung?"

"Ogah." Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel Kyungsoo. Dia malah membayangkan Kyungsoo senam kaya ibu-ibu SKJ sambil nyengir ga berenti-berenti.

"Kau itu suka tante-tante ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo jahil.

"Enak saja, tidak lah."

"Tapi mukamu mendukung. Ditambah lagi ekspresimu itu, kaya nafsu banget liat mereka senam." Jongin natap Kyungsoo sinis, Kyungsoo malah ketawa ngakak. Sebenarnya muka Jongin gak senista itu kok, tapi kalau liat mukanya pasti bawaannya pengen nistain mulu.

"Nah, itu dia." Kyungsoo langsung berhenti tertawa begitu sadar kalo kelompok ibu-ibu tadi udah gak ada dan digantikan oleh anak-anak muda seusianya yang sedang menari-nari ringan dengan _sound system_ berukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan alunan musik _hip hop._

"E-eh Jongin!" Kyungsoo bingung kenapa Jongin malah menuju anak-anak itu. Takutnya Jongin ngelakuin sesuatu yang malu-maluin, mau ditaro dimana muka Kyungsoo.

Tapi bukannya malu-maluin, Jongin malah bikin Kyungsoo gak kicep ngeliatnya. Jongin menari-nari lincah disana, tubuhnya sangat luwes seperti penari profesional, ditambah lagi lagunya itu mendukung banget. Kyungsoo heran, sejak kapan Jongin bisa menari seindah itu? Setahu Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Jongin yang ada dihadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Jongin di kesehariannya. Jika biasanya Jongin itu menyebalkan, idiot, jahil, dan _nista-able_ , sekarang Jongin malah kelihatan hot, menggairahkan, punya aura beda, apalagi kulit eksotisnya itu, _ugh_. Kyungsoo harus beberapa kali menahan diri saat Jongin melakukan _body roll_ agar tidak kelepasan berteriak seperti _fangirl_ yang melihat _oppa_. **Dia. Sangat. Hot.**

Jongin sudah selesai menari, sayang banget padahal Kyungsoo masih ingin lihat.

"Jangan pasang tampang melas gitu ah. Aku bisa menari kapanpun untukmu. Dan aku juga bisa membuatmu manari-narikan pinggulmu dibawahku sambil berkata ughhh yeahh Jongin ahhh mhhh–"

"Tutup mulutmu, Idiot" Wajah Kyungsoo merah. Kata-kata Jongin barusan tidak tahu kenapa membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Dan Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo malah tertawa keras.

"A–aku lapar. Ayo pulang." Bukan bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Kyungsoo lapar sungguhan.

"Aku punya dua buah telur dan sosis besar, dia bisa mengeluarkan mayonnaise jika kau menjilat dan menghisapnya terlebih dahulu. Kau mau?" Ujar Jongin sambil menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Telur? Sosis?

E–eh tunggu,

 _Shit._

Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kedengarannya enak," Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat lapar~ cepat berikan." Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Ouhh sabar sayang, sosisku ini tidak bisa dimakan ditempat umum." Jongin berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sedang _on_. Perkataan Kyungsoo berpengaruh besar padanya, terutama pada sesuatu yang berada diselangkangannya.

"Aku lapar sungguhan, Jong!" Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar sekarang, kata-kata Jongin memang berdampak untuknya, tapi rasa laparnya lebih mendominasi.

"Hehe. Ayo kita ke kafe."

"Tidak. Aku mau sarapan dirumah, Ibu pasti sudah memasak untukku, mubazir jika tidak dimakan."

"Tumben pikiranmu bener." Dengan secepat kilat Jongin langsung berlari, karna dia yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan memberikan sebuah pukulan telak untuknya.

* * *

Rumah Kyungsoo kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Biasanya sabtu pagi jam segini Ayah dan Ibunya sedang menonton tv atau bercengkrama di teras. Padahal Jongin bersikeras untuk mengantar Kyungsoo dan bertemu dengan orang tuanya tapi malah tidak jadi.

"Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengekor Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah _stick note_ kuning yang tertempel dipintu kulkas. Biasanya _stick_ _note_ itu beisi memo dari Ibunya yang ingin bepergian saat Kyungsoo tidak dirumah.

 _'Ibu dan Ayah pergi ke Gyeonggi untuk menengok bibimu yang melahirkan, mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari disana. Tadi ponselmu ketinggalalan jadi ibu tinggalkan note ini. Semua keperluan makan sudah Ibu sediakan dan kartu kreditmu sudah diisi oleh Ayah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, panggil Sehun untuk menemanimu dan telpon kami jika ada apa-apa. Kami mencintaimu.'_ Benar kan.

"Mereka kerumah bibiku yang sedang melahirkan." Jelas Kyungsoo setelah ia minum air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Jadi kau sendirian?'

"Tidak. Aku sama sofa, tv, kasur, dan lain-lain." Pertanyaan Jongin itu unfaedah sekali. Sudah tau masih juga nanya.

Kyungsoo beralih ke meja makan yang sudah menjadi tujuannya daritadi. Dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk makan, tapi,

.

.

Kosong.

Tidak ada makanan apapun disana.

Hanya ada teko berisikan air putih beserta gelas berukuran sedang.

"Hahhh?tidak ada makanan nih?"

Miris banget.

Udah semangat pulang abis olahraga, laper. Tapi pas nyampe gak ada makanan apa-apa.

"Pfffft..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jongin ngakak liat ekspresi melas plus kelaparan Kyungsoo. Dalam hatinya ia mampus-mampusin Kyungsoo karna tadi tidak mau diajak makan.

"Sialan kau, Musnah saja sanaaaaaaa!"

Akhirnya dua makhluk itu kejar-kejaran kaya kucing dan anjing, sampe barang-barang rumah Kyungsoo tidak lagi tertata rapih ditempat semula.

* * *

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Karna Kyungsoo terus-terusan merengek karna lapar, akhirnya Jongin membuatkan sebuah steak panggang kesukaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar menikmati makanannya, sampai-sampai saus tomat itu meleleh keluar dari mulutnya. Pemandangan didepan Jongin ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, melihat Kyungsoo makan lahap seperti ini membuat hati Jongin gembira, apalagi itu makanan yang dia buat. Kyungsoo tidak bisa masak, palingan hanya masak air, mie rebus atau telur. Harusnya wanita yang bisa masak, tapi ini malah kebalik.

"Doyan apa kelaparan." Ujar Jongin usil. Kyungsoo mendelik tajam dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Kau gak makan?" Ujarnya disela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Tidak. Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Jawab Jongin sambil senyum. Sebenarnya Jongin berniat untuk gombal pada Kyungsoo, tapi gadis itu malah cuek dan fokus pada makananya. Gagal sudah, lagian sejak kapan sih Kyungsoo bisa fokus pada hal lain saat ia sedang makan? Tidak pernah. Kyungsoo gak suka makan sambil ngobrol atau memikirkan hal lain, makan ya makan saja.

Sampai Kyungsoo selesai makan Jongin masih setia menungguinya, gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah Jongin sambil bilang terimakasih.

"Oi kenapa kau masih senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Jongin heran. Benar, Kyungsoo masih saja senyum-senyum gajelas, bikin Jongin takut karna gak biasanya Kyungsoo begini.

"Hehe," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Piringnya cuci sekalian ya. Aku mau mandi." Nah kan, tertanya dibalik senyumannya itu ada niat tidak enak buat Jongin.

"Fak yu." Umpat Jongin sambil natap Kyungsoo sinis. _Udah dimasakin, minta dicuciin pula. Gak tau diri._ Pikirnya.

"Ckckck Jongin, anak remaja seperti kita tidak boleh mengumpat tahu." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil pasang muka menceramahi. Jongin pasang tampang _'You don't say?'_

* * *

 _ **01.12 PM**_

Setelah selesai makan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk dikamar sambil bercerita banyak. Maklum lah, kemarin-kemarin sejak kepindahan Jongin mereka gak akur, jadi gak nemu _timing_ yang pas buat ngobrol begini. Jongin cerita gimana dia bisa jago nari, dan semua hal konyol yang pernah terjadi selama Jongin di _Charterhouse._ Kyungsoo juga gak kalah semangat pas cerita gimana kehidupan dia disini, tanpa Jongin. Jika Kyungsoo sedang cerita, Jongin pasti senyum-senyum terus dengerinnya, Kyungsoo itu seperti bocah jika sedang menceritakan sesuatu, semangatnya menggebu-gebu. Kadang disela obrolannya itu diselingi candaan ringan khas mereka, Jongin yang suka ngomong jail sama Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang pemarah kalo dijailin. Jongin belum pulang kerumah, tadi dia sempet mandi dan pake baju yang dia pake pas pagi. Dia milih disini alasannya untuk menemani Kyungsoo, padahal masih ada tujuan lain dia disini. Hmm.

Bosan karna tidak ada lagi topik pembicaraan yang seru, Jongin ngacak-ngacak isi lemari buku Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo asyik dengan gadgetnya.

"Gadis aneh, Novel genrenya beginian semua." Ujar Jongin sambil melempar beberapa Novel kekasur Kyungsoo.

"Cih, Novel punyaku ini."

"Yakali Kyung, lihat ini thriller, mistery, pembunuhan, fantasy. Tidak ada comedy apa."

"Berisik sekali. Beli sendiri sana."

"Kyungsoo.." Jongin melompat kekasur Kyungsoo, mukanya keliatan serius.

"Hm,"

"Kamarmu berubah."

"Hm,"

"Kenapa dirubah posisinya? Karna keinget-inget aku terus yaaaaa."

Muka Kyungsoo merah.

Perkataan Jongin membuatnya ingat pada kejadian 4 tahun lalu.

Saat pertama kali mereka berdua saling 'menyentuh', disini, dikamar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga, geer sekali kau." Ujar Kyungsoo berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hei Kyung, apa kau pernah _'on'_?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. _On_ apa maksudnya?

"Ck, masa iya tidak mengerti. _Horny_ Kyung, _Horny_." Jelas Jongin frontal.

"Tidak," Bohong, Padahal Kyungsoo pernah, bahkan hampir sering. Apalagi jika dia melihat ChanBaek sedang 'begitu' pasti dia langsung _on._

"Bohong. Wanita yang pernah disentuh pasti akan ketagihan, masa iya selama 3 tahun tanpaku kau tidak pernah _on_." Duh Jongin pintar juga ternyata.

"Kau, –kau sendiri bagaimana? Pernah tidak?"

"Malah balik nanya. Setiap lelaki pasti akan _on_ setiap pagi."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sedang begitu?"

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang tengkurap. Menghembuskan nafas berat dileher Kyungsoo dan menyebabkan darah gadis itu berdesir. "Kau pikir apa coba?" Suaranya parau dan itu disengaja oleh Jongin.

"Be–bermain..solo?" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Demi Tuhan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

" _Exactly_. Tapi sambil membayangkanmu. Membayangkan saat kita melakukan itu, saat kau mendesahkan namaku, saat tubuhmu bersatu dengan tubuhku, saat payudara indahmu menempel dengan dadaku, saat lubangmu menjepit hangat penisku. Eunghhhh Kyunghhhh."

Glup.

Glup.

Glup.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah berkali-kali saat mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Hanya kata-kata tapi membuat darahnya berdesir hebat, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dibawah sana, rasanya gatal. Dan Kyungsoo sadar hanya karna perkataan Jongin dia menjadi _'on'_.

"Kenapa, hm?" Jongin mengendus leher Kyungsoo, sengaja.

"si–singkirkan wajahmu dari leherku." Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin bangun tapi Jongin menahannya, membuat gadis itu terbaring dan Jongin pindah keatasnya.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan jika sedang _on_?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Kyungsoo bohong lagi. Tentu saja ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat dirinya _'off'._

"Ck. Mengaku sajalah Kyung. Apa kau membayangkanku juga, hm?" Bibir Jongin beralih pada telinga Kyungsoo. Menghembuskan nafas berat dan cepat. Lalu pindah ke perpotongan lehernya, menjilat serta membuat beberapa tanda cinta disana. Sungguh Kyungsoo benar-benar _on_ , rangsangan yang Jongin buat sederhana tapi berdampak hebat. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman seolah kehabisan oksigen.

"Katakan padaku Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan." Sejujurnya Kyungsoo berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, tapi pria itu terus saja menyerang titik sensitifnya hingga ia takut bukannya jawabannya yang keluar tapi malah desahan.

"Hentikan dulu bodoh!" Ujar Kyungsoo cepat, suaranya parau menahan sesuatu. Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk menatap gadis dibawahnya ini.

"Ya," Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar.

"Aku membayangkanmu, membayangkan saat milikmu benar-benar menyentuh titik terdalamku." Kyungsoo mengusap penis Jongin pelan.

"Saat kau mencubit _nipple_ ku kencang," Tangannya beralih pada dada Jongin mencubit _nipple_ pria itu kencang, persis seperti ucapannya tapi hanya beda posisi saja. Jongin mendesah tertahan.

"Saat bibirmu membelai bibir vaginaku," Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mencium Jongin, Jongin yang terkejut awalnya diam tak bereaksi, tapi detik kemudian dia lah yang mengambil alih permainan. Melumat, perang lidah, bahkan menggigit. Mereka berdua sama-sama ingin memimpin, tapi karna Jongin pria jadi tentu saja Jongin yang menang.

"Mmmhhhhh.." Kyungsoo melenguh dalam ciumannya saat Jongin menggesekan penisnya dengan vagina Kyungsoo yang masih sama-sama terbalut celana. Sementara tangannya yang mengganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas gunung kembar yang mengganggu dadanya itu. Karna tangan Kyungsoo yang selalu refleks bergerak saat Jongin melancarkan aksinya, ia memutuskan untuk mengunci pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya diatas kepalanya. Gadis itu mulai bergerak-gerak risih, ia kehabisan oksigen, sungguh.

"Hahhh Hahhhhh.." Mereka berdua berlomba-lomba mengais udara, wajahnya keduanya sama-sama memerah karna kehabisan nafas dan juga _ehm_ nafsu.

"Kau..indah."

Kyungsoo berantakan, rambut hitamnya kusut seperti orang bangun tidur. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya sudah lepas tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Dan saat seperti inilah saat terindah Kyungsoo bagi Jongin.

"Eumm..Jong," Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah bercinta dengan wanita lain disana?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Menurutmu?"

"Pasti pernah. Kau itu kan nafsunya besar, mana mungkin main solo bisa membuatmu puas." Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Jongin, rasanya dia seperti melubangi hatinya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ucapannya itu bertolak belakang dengan suara hatinya, tentu ia tidak mau Jongin berhubungan badan dengan orang selain dirinya. Tapi bisa saja kan Jongin melakukan itu? Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang pria yang hormonnya sedang meledak-ledak. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa pusing dengan spekulasi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lembut sambil mengecup bahu Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungie~"

"..." Kyungsoo masih diam.

"Cintaku, hidupku, nafasku, duniaku, mataha-"

"Diamlah, aku lelah."

"Kau marah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi, matanya terpejam dan posisinya menghadap Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah membiarkan wanita lain menyentuhku. Aku memang punya banyak teman wanita disana dan ada juga yang mengejar-ngejarku, tapi kau tahu kan aku ini tipikal yang setia?" Jelas Jongin sambil mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu makin meringkuk dalam dada bidang Jongin.

"Awas saja." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?"

"Awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam. Aku akan mencincang sosis besarmu itu!"

Glup.

Jongin bergidik mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Duh, yang benar saja sosis ini adalah kebanggaan Jongin, mau jadi apa masa depannya jika ia tak punya sosis. Lagi pula, ini kan mainan kesukaan Kyungsoo.

" _Kiss me_.." Gumam Kyungsoo lagi. Hatinya benar-benar labil, tadi dia marah, lalu mendekat lagi pada Jongin dan sekarang minta dicium.

Dengan senang hati Jongin menuruti keinginan gadisnya itu, dia merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kaki dan lengannya pada badan dan leher Jongin. Tidak peduli dengan saliva yang berlomba-lomba turun pada dagu masing-masing. Ciuman Jongin pindah pada daerah favoritnya; leher dan telinga Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan tanda cinta disana, tanda yang tadi saja belum hilang. Kyungsoo menikmati setiap permainan lidah dan bibir Jongin, dia meremas rambut Jongin sebagai pelampiasan ketika Jongin memperdalam hisapannya.

Dengan cepat Jongin pindah ke inti tubuh Kyungsoo, membuka celana pendek Kyungsoo tidak teratur karna saking nafsunya. Jongin membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo. Gadis itu lagi-lagi mendesah. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada hari itu, hari saat mereka bertengkar didalam mobil dan Kyungsoo mengira Jongin akan memperkosanya. Lucu sekali.

"Kau cuma ingin melihatnya sa–ahhhhh" Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Jongin sudah membuatnya seakan terbang. Kepala Kyungsoo tertarik kebelakang dan tangannya meremas rambut Jongin, berharap Jongin menghisap vaginanya dengan kuat.

"Jong–mmhhhh.. _moreeeee_ ahhh." Dengan lihai Jongin menyapu bibir vaginanya, lidahnya menari-nari dibawah sana. Menjilati seluruh permukan vagina Kyungsoo, tanpa ada satu bagian pun yang terlewat. Sesekali dia menggigit kecil klitoris Kyungsoo dan mengakibatkan gadisnya itu mendesahkan namanya hebat. Desahan Kyungsoo adalah candu baginya, desahan itu benar-benar membangkitkan semangat Jongin untuk berbuat lebih, apalagi saat bibir _kissable_ nya itu mendesahkan nama Jongin, _ugh._

"Eunghhhh Jonginahhhhh..." Jongin memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada vagina Kyungsoo, awalnya terasa perih tapi karna dibarengi dengan hisapan Jongin, rasa perih itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Tangan Jongin menyelusup masuk kedalam kemeja Kyungsoo. Meremas gunung kembar kesukaannya dengan keras, lalu memelintir _nipple_ pink favoritnya itu. Jangan tanya ekspresi Kyungsoo seperti apa, desahannya makin menjadi-jadi, dia gila karna Kim Jongin.

"Ahhh Jonginhh ak–aku..mhhh aku akh–" Jongin sialan, Kyungsoo hampir klimaks tapi dia malah menghentikan aksinya. Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk bermain sendiri tapi Jongin mencekal tangannya.

"Lanjutkan, kumohon.." Ujar Kyungsoo melas. Dia sangat membutuhkan Jongin saat ini, butuh sentuhan Jongin.

"Apa sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" Jongin memainkan vagina Kyungsoo lagi dengan jari telunjuknya, tapi itu tidak memberikan kenikmatan sama sekali karna Jongin memainkannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Argh _shit_! Aku mau ini, aku mau penismu!" Kyungsoo menggenggam penis Jongin frustasi, tidak peduli dengan ucapannya yang frontal dan vulgar karna dia benar-benar membutuhkan 'sosis' itu memasukinya sekarang juga.

" _Calm down bab_ e, kau akan mendapatkannya."

Jongin membuka resleting celananya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , dan itu membuat Kyungsoo jengkel. Orang ini maksudnya apasih? Menggoda Kyungsoo?

Tanpa dikomando Kyungsoo bangun dan meraih celana Jongin, membukanya dengan tidak sabaran sampai Jongin juga ikutan ketarik-tarik.

"Biasa aja Kyung, yaampun gak sabaran banget."

"Lagian kau lama!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau.."

"Bukan itu."

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin hingga tubuhnya berbaring dan mengambil posisi diatas Jongin. Membuka kaos oblong Jongin dengan tidak sabaran juga. Jongin _full naked_ dan terpampanglah pemandangan kesukaan Kyungsoo, dada bidang Jongin dengan kulitnya yang eksotis.

"Aku ingin penismu," Kyungsoo dengan nakalnya menduduki penis Jongin yang sudah sangat siap itu. Jongin melenguh seketika, menyadari bahwa kini kemaluan mereka menempel satu sama lain tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya.

"Aku ingin ini –ahhhhhh.." Mereka mendesah bersama saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memasukkan penis Jongin pada lubangnya. Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya mendesah, dia merasa perih. Vaginanya memang sudah basah tapi rasa sakit itu tetap saja ada. Kyungsoo terus membuat penis itu masuk sepenuhnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih.

"Kyung, apa tidak sakit? Kau tahu –ahhh milikmu sangat rapat, eunghhhh." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan tetap menahan rasa sakit itu hingga kenikmatan yang ditunggunya datang.

"Bergerak.." Ujar Kyungsoo parau.

"Hah?"

"Kau..bergeraklah.."

"Kan kau yang diatas."

"Aku tidak kuat, kau saja–ahhhh." Jongin selalu saja tiba-tiba. Pria itu menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo juga ikut gerak, pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Jongin. Tangan Jongin meraih kemeja Kyungsoo yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, membuka kancing-kancing itu hingga payudara Kyungsoo yang tertutup bra coklat menyembul keluar. Jongin menarik bra itu kasar dan meremas sesuatu yang ada didalamnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo makin terlonjak-lonjak karna Jongin menambah tempo geraknya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Jong–ahhhh..mhhhh" Tidak peduli dengan peluh berkali-kali turun dikening masing-masing, mereka asyik dengan kegiatan panas itu. Jongin bangkit dan membalik posisi tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari Kyungsoo, dia frustasi dengan posisi itu karna tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Kyungsoo mendesah hebat saat Jongin mulai menusuknya dalam-dalam, seluruh kenikmatan itu menjalar ke setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo.

 _You can call me monster_

 _I'm creeping in your heart babe_

 _dwijipgo muneoteurigo samkyeo_

Ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk mengangkatnya.

 _Ganggu aja, gatau orang lagi seneng-seneng kali._ Batinnya jengkel.

"Ponselmu..." Ujar Jongin disela-sela genjotannya.

"Biarkan saja..mmhhhhhhh."

"Jika itu orang tuamu bagaimana?"

Oh benar juga.

Jadi Kyungsoo minta Jongin berhenti untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

Kyungsoo hampir saja mengumpat saat melihat nama orang yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Bocah sialan tukang ganggu. Lanjutkan Jong."

"Siapa?"

"Baekhyun."

"Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting."

"Ogah. Cepat lanjutkan."

"Angkat dulu."

Dengan malas Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa sih!"

 _"Santai saja kali. Kau dirumah tidak?"_

"Iya! Memangnya kena–ahhhhh.. _Shit_ , berhenti –ahhhh" Lagi-lagi Jongin melakukannya tiba-tiba, dan parahnya saat Kyungsoo sedang bicara dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun pasti mendengarnya.

 _"Hei kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Ya..mhhh aku baik. ada apaan cepat." Sumpah ini susah sekali. Berusaha bicara normal saat ada orang yang sedang menggenjotmu dengan cepat. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam dan Jongin membalasnya dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

 _"Nanti malam aku kerumahmu."_

"Ya baiklah."

Panggilan terputus dan Kyungsoo yang mengakhirinya.

"Sialan kau –nghhhh."

Kedua insan itu semakin larut dalam kenikmatan bercinta, Jongin menggenjot makin cepat dan Kyungsoo mendesah makin keras.

* * *

"Menurutmu dia sedang apa?"

"Dari suaranya sudah dapat dipastikan."

 _Meanwhile in other side_ ada pasangan hiperaktif yang sedang berdiri didepan rumah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya tadi saat Baekhyun telfon, dia sudah ada didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Untuk memastikan saja gadis itu ada dirumah atau tidak karna Baekhyun mau main. Soalnya tadi waktu mereka lagi _chattingan_ lewat _kakao talk_ , Kyungsoo bilang orang tuanya pergi untuk beberapa hari. Tapi ada hal tak terduga yang Baekhyun dengar, Kyungsoo mendesah. Itu kenapa Baekhyun bilang bahwa dia akan kerumah Kyungsoo nanti malam.

Kedua orang itu saling tatap dengan tatapan aneh, saling mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo yang tidak terkunci itu.

* * *

"Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Pintu satu lagi, itu kamarnya."

"Kau yakin orang tuanya tidak ada?"

"Gak percayaan amat sih!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendekatkan telinga mereka pada pintu kamar Kyungsoo, berusaha menangkap ada tidaknya suara yang tadi sempat mereka dengar ditelfon.

"Mhhh..ahhh Jonginahhh.. _fasterrr_...ahhh"

Mereka berdua saling pandang.

"Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sekali.

"Dengar. Kyungsoo mendesah nama Jongin..?"

"HEHEHE."

.

.

.

 **BRAKKK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei kalian!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sorry updatenya lama, qu sibuk qaqa T.T**

 **Buat yang udah nunggu dan kasih review makasih banyak makasih makasihhhhhh ^O^**

 **Ini tadinya mau aku kelarin kemaren, tapi aku kesel banget. Kan aku nulis langsung di ffn, eh malah keluar sendiri dan GAK KESIMPEN mana huruf 'E' di keyboard aku rusak, lengkap sudah. Dan maafin aku hadir dengan scene seperti ini T.T**

 **gak hot ya?**

 **gak jelas ya?**

 **Maafin duh. Masih amatiran kalo nulis adegan ence :'v**

 **Dan aku mau minta doanya karna awal april aku UN, ngerasa dosa banget mau UN bukannya belajar malah nulis beginian :'v gapapa, lagi khilaf wkwk.**

 **See you later~~~~~**


	10. What is This?

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch for uke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kau dengar tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan sekali.**

 **"Dengar. Kyungsoo mendesah nama Jongin..?"**

 **"HEHEHE."**

 **BRAKKK**

 **"Hei kalian!"**

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu tapi keadaan masih saja sama, hening.

Setelah kejadian penggerebekan oleh pasangan Idiot itu, dan setelah mendapat amukan dari Sang Tuan Rumah, kini semuanya berkumpul dikamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan posisi awalnya; duduk sambil menatap tajam ChanBaek dan Kyungsoo bersumpah dia sungguh ingin menelan dua makhluk itu hidup-hidup.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tetap diam karna setiap dia ingin bicara Kyungsoo pasti marah-marah tidak jelas.

Jongin, jangan tanya orang itu, dia terus-terusan goda Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi dan membujuknya agar melepaskan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kyung maaf–"

" _Shut up!_ "

Nah kan,

"Kalian berdua itu bisa tidak sih tidak mengganggu orang sehari saja!"

"Hehehe maaf, maka dari itu silahkan lanjutkan lagi _'kegiatan'_ kalian." Ujar Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ogah! Aku sudah tidak _mood_."

"Kyungie.." Spontan Jongin memelas. Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, dia orang keras kepala sekali tidak tetap tidak. Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Diam-diam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Membiarkan pasangan itu melanjutkan urusan yang belum beres tadi, dan sebenarnya juga karna ChanBaek memiiki _'urusan'_ tersendiri.

"Kamar tamu saja yeol."

 _You know what I mean._

* * *

"Keluar Jong, aku lelah."

"Kyungsoo kau mau menyiksaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini, lihat!" Ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dibagian bawahnya, dan bodohnya mata Kyungsoo malah mengikuti arahan Jongin.

 _'Benda'_ itu belum tidur juga.

"IDIOT SELESAIKAN SENDIRI SANAAAAA!"

"INI KARNA KAU BODOHHHH!"

"Jangan teriak padaku!"

"Kyung, _seriousy I need you right now!_ " Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ingat, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Orang itu tidak akan menyerah, lihat saja bagaimana dia sekarang melakukan percobaan _'pemerkosaan'_ terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _please,_ aku –nghh lelah."

" _No baby,_ ini tidak akan selesai begitu saja."

"JONGIN ARGHHHHHHH."

Ups, sepertinya Jongin benar-benar on sampai ia lupa menyiapkan _–ehm–_ Kyungsoo.

* * *

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kamar Kyungsoo gelap. Apa ini sudah malam?

Pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok mungil dipelukannya, setelah kegiatan panas mereka tadi siang, Jongin tersenyum mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya itu tadi siang, Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya mengomel bahkan melempar segala benda disekitarnya pada Jongin. Tentu itu karna Jongin berusaha memperkosanya! Tidak, bukan memperkosa juga sih karna Kyungsoo menikmatinya.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan menyalakan saklar lampu dan melihat jam dinding dikamar Kyungsoo. Jam setengah sembilan, dan hari sudah malam. Oh ia lupa, selain dirinya dan Kyungsoo, disini juga masih ada makhluk lain. Karna merasa haus Jongin pergi ke dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat dua makhluk diruang tengah yang tidak hentinya bermesraan

"Ya!" Teriaknya santai, dengan cepat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Yeol, seperti ada yang bicara."

"Benar, tapi aku tidak melihat orangnya."

"Hiiii~ Aku takut."

"Tenang saja Baekkie, aku ada disini."

 _Huek._

Sungguh Jongin ingin muntah dengan roman picisan dihadapannya, ya Jongin akui kulitnya memangnya tidak putih, ditambah lagi cahaya temaram dari lampu rumah Kyungsoo membuatnya tak terlihat. Jongin hanya tidak putih, bukan berarti ia hitam, oke.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti, apa kau tidak lelah melakukannya seharian. Hish. Pasangan kotor." Jongin turun kebawah sambil bergidik ngeri sangat mengatakan itu.

"YA! siapa yang lebih kotor, hah?" Hei Baekhyun tidak terima dibilang seperti itu, karna bagaimanapun Jongin lah yang lebih mesum! sungguh tidak tahu diri si kulit tidak putih ini.

"Sebaiknya lakukan itu dikamar, Kyungsoo–ku bisa bangun dan dia akan merengek seperti anak kecil jika tidurnya terganggu."

"Kamar sudah terlalu biasa, kita ke kolam saja bagaimana, chagi?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Baekhyun. Cukup sudah, ia tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Mamaaaaa, otak Jongin dinodai oleh kedua makhluk ini!" Dengan pedenya Jongin berlari bak anak kecil sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Apa-apaan dia? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri, sungguh itu tidak imut, bahkan malah menggelikan!

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Belum juga mencapai dapur, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara ketukan dirumah Kyungsoo. Mereka bertukar pandang seolah mengisyaratkan 'siapa yang datang' lalu menggeleng bersamaan. Baru Chanyeol ingin membukanya, walaupun ia agak takut, Kyungsoo dari atas sudah lari terbirit dengan wajah panik.

"Ada ap–"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Jong, sembunyi dulu sebentar." Ujarnya sambil mendorong Jongin kemana saja asal tidak terlihat, padahal dalam keadaan temaram seperti ini ia sudah cukup tak terlihat, kan?

"Tapi ada apa?"

"Sudahlah ikuti saja, Baek tolong bawa dia." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

Ia menghela nafasnya kasar lalu membuka pintu,

"Kenapa?ada apa kemari?"

Ah, ternyata Sehun yang datang.

Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo harus sepanik itu?

"Kau tidak senang? Aku hanya mengikuti ucapan Ibumu." Ujarnya sambil berjalan masuk kerumah Kyungsoo.

 _'Ibu pasti menyuruh Sehun menjagaku, tch kebiasaan.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau disini juga?" Tanyanya saat mendapati Chanyeol duduk dengan santai. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dari tempat menyembunyikan Jongin. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengajak Chanyeol kekamar atas.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kemari." Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dan mencoba tidur kembali, ia sangat lelah karna _Kim Bastard_ itu, tidurnya belum cukup tapi malah dibangunkan paksa oleh panggilan Sehun yang tiada henti diponselnya. Lagi-lagi ia menyesal karna tidak mengganti ponselnya dengan mode _silent._

"Kau habis tidur?"

"Hm. dan kau mengacaukannya."

"Maaf. tapi kenapa kau terlihat lelah sekali?"

"Banyak bicara sekali sih."

"Kenapa kau menyalakan lampu temaram sih," Sehun beranjak menyalakan lampu yang lebih terang.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Sehun mendengus kasar mendengar ucapan ketus dari Kyungsoo. Ya, dia sangat tidak suka tidurnya diganggu, jadi wajar saja jika Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Sudah makan?"

"Belum. Buatkan aku sesuatu."

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya tapi kemudian Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Jongin bersembunyi didapur. Dengan cepat ia menahan Sehun dan mengatakan lebih baik memesan makanan dari luar saja karna ia sangat lapar.

* * *

Makanan sudah tersaji didepannya, _Bibimbap_ porsi besar dan _Banana Milk_ favoritnya. Dia lapar sungguhan, dan hei Jongin juga belum makan.

Raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat mengingat Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dengan menyembunyikan Jongin seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun berfikiran macam-macam saat tahu Jongin ada disini. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya dia khawatirkan? Toh Sehun juga tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai dekat lagi. Seketika nafsu makannya berkurang, seharusnya mereka berempat sedang makan bersama atau mengobrol ringan atau mungkin menonton film horror, tapi semuanya jadi begini. Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan Sehun, keadaannya sudah begini mau dibagaimanakan lagi. Kyungsoo jamin pasti Sehun akan menginap.

"Kau bilang lapar kenapa tidak dimakan?" Suara Sehun mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ya setidaknya ia harus mengisi perut.

Tidak ada suara dari dapur, apa Jongin tidur?

"Aku ambil minum." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Bukannya mengambil minum ia malah melihat Jongin, tidak pria itu tidak tidur. Ia hanya duduk diam. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin pasti sadar akan kehadirannya, tapi pria itu diam saja. Jongin marah.

"Maaf.." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Dimana pintu keluar lainnya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Jongiiiiiin..." Rengeknya sambil memainkan ujung baju Jongin. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo sungguh merasa bersalah. Dia sungguh bodoh.

Jongin mendecih malas dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari bajunya. Berusaha tidak melihat wajahnya karna pasti Jongin akan luluh, percayalah Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan saat merengek.

"Lanjutkan makanmu, aku pergi." Sesaat kemudian tubuh itu sudah menghilang lewat pintu belakang. Jika Jongin tahu ada pintu, kenapa tidak keluar daritadi?

Kyungsoo terpaku ditempatnya. Jongin benar-benar pergi. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan air mata yang daritadi ia tahan, akhirnya tumpah juga. Tubuhnya meringsut kebawah dan bahunya naik turun menahan sesak dihatinya. _'Bodoh, kenapa kau sangat bodoh. Baru saja baikan sudah seperti ini lagi.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau lama seka– Hei kenapa menangis?" Sehun yang akhirnya menyusul Kyungsoo karna Kyungsoo lama sekali, tapi ia terkejut mendapati gadis itu terisak dengan hebat. Sehun mengelus rambutnya dan mencoba merangkulnya, walau ia tidak tahu apa penyebab Kyungsoo menangis.

"Pulanglah." Kyungsoo berusaha bicara walau air matanya itu terus menerus keluar.

"Beritahu aku kau kenapa,"

"Aku ingin sendiri Oh Sehun!" Apa Kyungsoo baru saja membentaknya? Apa salahnya hingga Kyungsoo membentaknya seperti itu?

Dengan berat hati Sehun pulang padahal ia ingin menemani gadis itu, tapi tak apa karna ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menginap.

* * *

Pukul 11 malam dan Kyungsoo masih saja terjaga padahal tadi dia sangat mengantuk. Alasannya adalah; Jongin tidak menjawab panggilannya, bahkan pesan yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia kirimkan tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Ditambah lagi dengan kamar sebelah yang terus menerus mengeluarkan suara aneh. Astaga rasanya ia ingin sekali membakar rumah sekarang juga.

 **BRAK**

"Bisakah kau berdua diam?!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil terisak setelah ia membuka paksa kamar itu. Dan yah, kalian tahu apa yang Kyungsoo dapati, sudah tidak heran. Kyungsoo sudah biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya.

"Kyung ada apa? kenapa?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu. walau dalam hati ia kesal setengah mati, tapi tidak mungkin kan ia membentak Kyungsoo yang sedang kacau seperti ini?

* * *

Kyungsoo menceritakan segalanya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bodohnya Baekhyun juga malah mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan Jongin.

"Dia akan baik lagi padamu, jangan terlalu difikirkan." Baekhyun terus saja mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis dipelukannya.

"Tapi Baek, Jongin sangat marah padaku. hiks.."

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja, ini sudah malam. Kita coba kunjungi Jongin besok, oke?" Ujar Baekhyun meyakinkan dan dijawab oleh anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidur bersamaku, ya?" Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan saat mengatakan itu. baekhyun menoleh spada Chanyeol dan dijawab oleh anggukan sedih. Bukan, bukan sedih karna melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Tapi dia sedih karna-tidak-bisa-melanjutkan-sesi-bercintanya. P _oor Chanyeol._

* * *

Minggu pagi.

Kyungsoo buru-buru melihat ponselnya, mengecek barangkali Jongin membalas pesannya atau menelfonnya. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati sekitar 10 panggilan tidak terjawab, Kyungsoo berharap itu Jongin, dan tada...dari Oh Sehun. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas kasar merasakan nyeri tepat dihatinya. Harusnya Kyungsoo masih bergulung-gulung dibawah selimutnya dan bangun pada jam makan siang. Tapi tidurpun tidak nyenyak, apalagi kalau bukan karna Kim Jongin. Dia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf, bagaimana caranya bicara pada Jongin, dan bla bla. Kyungsoo bukan tipikal yang mudah minta maaf, tapi karan posisinya ssekarang dia yang salah, dia tahu diri. Baekhyun masih pulas disampingnya, Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pada jam dinding, masih pukul 7 pagi. Karna sudah terlanjur bangun, tidak ada salahnya mandi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua sahabatnya yang waktu malamnya ia ganggu. Bahkan Kyungsoo masih berimajinasi, jika saja tidak ada kejadian semalam, Jongin pasti masih disini. Mereka akan bangun bersama, sarapan bersama, dan jalan-jalan, mungkin?

Ah rasanya menyakitkan mengingat itu semua hanya imajinasi Kyungsoo sendiri.

* * *

"Ini kau sebut sarapan, makanan istimewa?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengibas-ngibaskan roti lapis itu tepat diwajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun buru-buru menyenggol lengan Chanyeol menyuruhnya diam. Kyungsoo bersumpah, jika saja keadaannya tidak sedang kacau ia akan menjambak rambut jerapah itu atau memasukkan paksa roti lapis kedalam mulutnya.

"Berterimakasihlah karna aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menjambak rambutmu." Ujar Kyungsoo santai sambil memakan rotinya.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kerumah Jongin saja, bagaimana?"

" _No, no_. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan keluarganya itu."

"Aish kau ini bagaimana sih, mau minta maaf atau tidak?"

"Kau saja yang bicara dengannya untuk bertemu denganku, ya ya ya?"

"Aku tidak janji bisa membawanya."

"Thankyouuuu~" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun gemas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Kyungsoo menjadi begitu penurut saat sedang patah hati dan itu menyenangkan, karna mereka tidak harus mendengar Kyungsoo yang selalu mengomel. Hooo, bukan berarti Baekhyun mengharapkan Kyungsoo selalu patah hati~

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya kembali sebelum melanjutkan makan, seperti biasa, berharap pria itu menghubunginya. Matanya membulat dan senyuman mengembang dibibir hatinya, dia melihat nama _'Jongin3'_ dilayar ponselnya. Jongin mengiriminya pesan lewat _sns._ Ah~ sungguh menyenangkan. Buru-buru Kyungsoo membuka, namun senyumnya hilang begitu saja.

Jongin tidak mengiriminya sebuah kata-kata atau apapun itu,

dia mengirim gambar.

Gambar dirinya dan seorang gadis yang setahu Kyungsoo adalah adik kelasnya saat SMP.

Jongin tersenyum manis menghadap kamera begitupun sang gadis,

yang membuat hatinya sungguh terluka adalah,

Jongin merangkul gadis itu.

"Dia mulai lagi, haaahh dia memang tidak pernah berubah." Ucapnya lirih dan diakhiri dengan tawa getir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hi,**

 **adakah yang masih nunggu ff absurd ini?h** **ehe**

 **maaf kalo pendek karna s** **em** **enjak fokus un dan k** **erja** **aku udah buntu, gada ide apapun T.T**

 **tapi karna dari kemarin baper sama ff kaisoo jadi aku putusin buat lanjutin ff tidak jelas ini.**

 **review plisseu~**


	11. I Love You

**Hello, EX**

 **Cast : Kaisoo (Main Pair)**

 **Etc.**

 **Rated : M, Genderswitch for uke~**

 **WARNING!**

 **typo everywhere, absurd, dirty talk gagal/?, NC garing, ini fanfic pertama jadi mohon maklum hehe.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya kembali sebelum melanjutkan makan, seperti biasa, berharap pria itu menghubunginya. Matanya membulat dan senyuman mengembang dibibir hatinya, dia melihat nama 'Jongin' dilayar ponselnya. Jongin mengiriminya pesan lewat _sns_. Ah~ sungguh menyenangkan. Buru-buru Kyungsoo membuka, namun senyumnya hilang begitu saja.**

 **Jongin tidak mengiriminya sebuah kata-kata atau apapun itu,**

 **dia mengirim gambar.**

 **Gambar dirinya dan seorang gadis yang setahu Kyungsoo adalah adik kelasnya saat SMP.**

 **Jongin tersenyum manis menghadap kamera begitupun sang gadis,**

 **yang membuat hatinya sungguh terluka adalah,**

 **Jongin merangkul gadis itu.**

 **"Dia mulai lagi, haaahh dia memang tidak pernah berubah." Ucapnya lirih dan diakhiri dengan tawa getir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan mencoba fokus pada sarapannya. Ia tidak membalas pesan itu, karna percuma mereka pasti akan bertengkar lewat _sns_ dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu. Lebih baik bicara secara langsung.

"Baek.."

"Hm."

"Tidak usah."

"Apanya yang tidak usah?"

"Biar aku sendiri yang menemui Jongin. Jika kalian ingin pulang, pulang saja. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku dan jangan ganggu aku." Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi kekamar untuk tidur, bukan, dia hanya ingin menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujar Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan helaan nafas kasar oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo, dia bukan orang yang bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Dia lebih baik menangis sampai puas daripada menahannya.

 _Aku tahu aku salah, tapi haruskah kau seperti ini?_

 _Kau bukannya menyelesaikan masalah tapi malah menambah masalah._

 _Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan ini, Jongin._

 _Kau tidak suka jika terluka sendirian._

 _Melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuatku terluka juga, apa kau senang?_

 _Harusnya aku tidak mudah luluh oleh ucapanmu itu._

 _Hahaha. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir._

Kyungsoo tidak mau menghubungi Jongin, sudah pasti tidak akan digubris. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mengunjungi teman atau siapanya Jongin untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya sudah pulang, karna keadaan rumahnya sepi.

Diambilnya ponsel yang berada disaku _Hoodie_ nya itu, dan ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Taemin-ssi, ini aku Kyungsoo."

* * *

"Jadi semalam dia sempat kemari? Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam 10, mungkin?"

"Lalu?"

"Kami bermain _game_ sampai pagi dan dia pulang jam 5 pagi tadi. Tapi Kyungsoo, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kyungsoo berada dirumah Taemin. Pria ini adalah teman SMP Kyungsoo dan dia cukup dekat dengan Jongin, Jongin sering bermain disini jadi Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menanyakan pada Taemin. Dan benar, Jongin semalam kemari.

 _Kebiasaan burukmu tetap tidak hilang, Jongin._

"Apa Kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Dia hanya bilang ingin olahraga, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana."

Rasa antusiasnya hilang begitu saja, tapi kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu, foto itu. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak tanyakan saja pada Taemin tempat foto itu diambil, mungkin Jongin masih disana dan semoga saja Taemin tahu dimana tempat itu. Sebenarnya menyakitkan saat Kyungsoo harus melihat foto itu lagi.

"Hmm Taemin-ssi, apa kau tahu dimana ini?" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan foto diponselnya itu. Dahi Taemin berkerut sedang berfikir.

"Ah ini dirumah Jaeyeol, kau ingat adik kelas kita yang nakal itu?" Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar mencoba mengingat-ngingat walau sepertinya dia memang tidak mengenal si Jaeyeol itu.

"Tapi ini Jongin kan, dengan Seulgi..?" Ujar Taemin ragu-ragu.

"Hmm." Nah Seulgi, Kyungsoo baru ingat gadis itu namanya Seulgi.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini?"

"Banyak tanya sekali sih. Ayo antarkan aku saja, tenang aku akan mentraktirmu _Bubble Tea_."

"Ohooo~ jangan-jangan kau mau melabraknya ya? _No_ Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau ikut campur, selesaikan ma–"

"Aish. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, lagipula lebih menyenangkan menghabisinya sendirian ditempat sepi." Taemin nyaris melompat dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Itu sangat menyeramkan, tahu. Dan ucapan itu tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku takut Kyungsoo! Kau ini cantik tapi menyeramkan," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, _anak ini sebenarnya mau membantu tidak sih._ Batinnya.

"Ayolah cepat antar aku."

" _No_ , aku tidak mau." Setelah itu Taemin bergegas lari kedalam rumahnya. untung Kyungsoo cekatan, dia menarik baju pria itu dan menahannya agar tidak pergi. Sebegitu takutkah Taemin? Astaga.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih, kema–"

"Kyungsoo...?"

Refleks mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Cih. Setelah Sehun, sekarang Taemin ya?"

Kyungsoo dan Taemin terkejut mendapati orang yang daritadi dicari-cari tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo lebih terkejut saat gadis itu ada dibelakang Jongin.

 _Apa lagi ini?_

 _Kau selingkuh dengannya?_

"Kita perlu bicara." Ujar Kyungsoo singkat setelah melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Taemin. Belum selesai salah paham semalam sekarang ada lagi. Belum selesai sakit hati Kyungsoo karna foto itu, sekarang ada lagi. Hari apa ini, apakah ini hari sialnya?

"Aku mau mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," Ujarnya dingin sambil berlalu melewati Kyungsoo.

 _Tidak Kyungsoo, Tahan emosimu._

 _Jangan menangis, jangan marah._

"Jongin, dia kemari mencarimu. Jangan salah paham." Jelas Taemin mencoba meluruskan, tentu Taemin tidak mau dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini. Namun sialnya, ia tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Hei Kang Seulgi, ikut aku." Cukup mengejutkan melihat Taemin pergi membawa Seulgi. Ah Terimakasih Taemin, dengan begitu ia bisa leluasa bicara dengan Jongin.

"Terserah jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, tapi biarkan aku bicara dan jangan menyela," Kyungsoo menyusul kemana Jongin pergi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada keributan mengingat kau dan Sehun tidak akur. Aku tahu perbuatanku sangat bodoh dan membuatmu terluka. Aku bersalah, dan aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Aku rasa hanya itu yang ingin ku bicarakan, aku tidak akan meminta penjelasan apa maksudmu mengirim foto itu dan kau datang bersamanya. Lebih baik aku tidak tahu karna itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terluka. Kau terluka, dan aku juga terluka. Kurasa itu impas."

"..."

"Bedanya aku dan kau adalah, kau selalu sengaja melukaiku ketika ada kesalahpahaman yang kusebabkan. Hanya saja, aku heran kau begitu mudah mengingkari ucapanmu kemarin-kemarin." Jelasnya diakhiri dengan tawa hambar. Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyikapi Jongin, sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan, namun melihat Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli membuatnya _down_ juga.

1 detik.

30 detik.

1 menit.

 _Bicaralah bodoh, apa kau bisu?_ Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Jadi kita akhiri sa–"

"Tidak!"

Cih, ternyata kalimat itu yang menarik perhatian Jongin.

Tahu begitu dari awal Kyungsoo akan mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?" Tanya Jongin. Heol, apa maksudnya?

"Kau fikir aku masih seperti dulu? Jika memang harus berakhir yasudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu bersamaku lagi seperti dulu. Apalagi memperjuangkan hubungan ini, heol aku bukan pejuang."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. Kenapa sih pria ini? Jika sudah begini dia selalu saja membuat Kyungsoo yang seolah-olah bersalah. Membosankan dituduh seperti itu terus menerus. Jika dia tidak mencintai Jongin, dari awal dia tidak akan menerimanya!

"Aku kesal. Harga diriku terluka saat kau sembunyikan seperti itu, kau fikir aku apa?" Mendengar ucapan Jongin membuatnya sedikit tersenyum, tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kan sudah kujelaskan tadi. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Kau, apa kau menangis saat kukirim foto itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Bohong.

"Kau bohong. Maafkan aku _Baby._ " Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Setidaknya ia lega sekarang walaupun Jongin juga terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia sangat gegabah padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk berubah, tapi sifat buruknya selalu saja muncul jika dibuat marah oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa malu karna Kyungsoo lah yang terlihat banyak berubah. Jika dulu setiap seperti ini Kyungsoo akan marah secara brutal dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah serta ucapan kasar pada Jongin dan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran tiada henti, sekarang Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

"Ku mohon, jangan lakukan hal semacam itu lagi. Kau bilang mau berubah! hiks.." Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo, walaupun dirinya tahu Jongin sengaja melakukan itu dengan niatan membuat Kyungsoo marah, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan apalagi melihatnya datang bersama Seulgi tadi.

"Maaf, sungguh aku menyesal. Aku tidak berjanji tapi aku akan berusaha. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, menangislah karna aku tidak suka melihatmu pura-pura tegar. Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini."

 _Terimakasih Jongin, Terimakasih._

Kyungsoo merasa semakin mantap dengan pilihannya. Dia tidak akan lagi meninggalkan Jongin apalagi hanya karna bertengkar. Dia akan menyelesaikan masalah secara baik-baik dan tidak akan mengambil jalan _'mengakhiri'_. Walau mungkin diwaktu mendatang Kyungsoo akan terluka lagi, tapi dia akan bertahan dan tidak akan menyesal. Ia mencintai Jongin. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk berpaling dan pergi, Jongin-lah tempatnya kembali. Kecuali jika Jongin mengatakan _'Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu'_ Baru ia akan menyerah.

* * *

" _Baby_ , bangun, waktunya makan siang." Jongin berulang kali mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu hanya mengerjap lucu lalu tidur lagi. Mereka masih dirumah Taemin karna Jongin bilang dia harus menyelesaikan pertarungannya yang belum selesai tadi, _main game_. Taemin kembali setelah Kyungsoo tertidur, dia tidak lagi dengan Seulgi. Jongin juga tidak peduli kemana pria itu membawanya.

"Jongiiiin, aku ingin pulang." Ah ternyata gadis ini sudah bangun.

"Tapi kau harus makan dulu, tunggu aku sebentar dan kita akan pulang, okay?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil ponsel didalam sakunya. Tidak heran jika banyak panggilan masuk dan pesan dari sahabatnya, nama Baekhyun lah yang paling banyak.

 _To : Baekkie_

 _Aku dengan Jongin sekarang, kami baik-baik saja jangan khawatir._

 _Sent_

* * *

"Kau sungguhan tidak cemburu? Berarti usahaku gagal ya."

"YA! Kubilang jangan bahas itu lagi, bodoh!"

"Hahaha maaf _Baby,_ "

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke _Lotte World,_ untuk mengganti malam mereka yang gagal, dan untuk menebus kesalahan Jongin juga. Kyungsoo terus saja merengek ingin wahana ini wahana itu, membeli ini membeli itu, dan Jongin dengan senang hati mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo mau.

Sudah hampir setengah hari mereka disana, dan tidak ada satupun yang merasa lelah, kecuali Jongin yang ketakutan saat naik _The Conquistador,_ tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sangat erat dan keringat dingin terus saja mengucur didahinya. setelahnya dia pergi ke toilet dengan alasan mual. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Jongin.

* * *

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Daritadi Jongin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan tidak berniat untuk memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Wajah pria itu sangat pucat dan membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan makanmu."

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Benarkah?" Refleks Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba melihat kondisi dirinya dari pantulan layar ponsel. Jongin memang merasa tidak baik setelah naik _The Conquistador_ tadi. Heol, apakah dampaknya sampai seperti ini?

" _I'm okay._ Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya dengan senyuman mencoba meyakinkan. Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sedih dan Jongin tidak suka itu.

"Hei apa itu karna wahana tadi? kau terlihat buruk setelah itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Sungguh." Tak lama terdengar gelak tawa dari Kyungsoo, pria itu heran apa yang Kyungsoo tertawakan?

"Maaf Jongin, tapi aku selalu ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresimu tadi. Iya aku tau aku kekasih yang jahat Hahahaha."

"YA! Aish, berhenti tertawa. Aku malu!"

 _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang sepertimu Do Kyungsoo, tapi aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karna menciptakanmu untukku._

"Mau pulang tidak? Aku tinggal nih." Ujar Jongin sambil bangun dan membawa hasil _shopping_ Kyungsoo tadi. Dia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan memasang wajah ngambek.

"Hei~ Jangan ngambek seperti itu,"

"Tidak. Aku marah padamu."

"Kau marah padaku, hm? Baiklah."

 _Cup~_

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas dan menggandeng tangan kekasihnya menuju pintu keluar. Kyungsoo sangat malu harus melakukan itu duluan, tapi anggap saja itu untuk menebus rasa bersalah Kyungsoo karna menertawakan Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya mencium bibirku!" Protes Jongin.

"Aish dasar me–"

 _Cup~_

" _I love you_."

"Jongiiiiiiin."

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu. Dia malu, bagaimana bisa Jongin mencium bibirnya dikeramaian seperti ini, apalagi dengan ungkapan cintanya ity. _Ugh_ , begitu singkat tapi sangat manis.

"Jangan tutup wajahmu sayang, kau cantik jika sedang malu. Tapi lebih cantik lagi jika sedang berada _dibawahku_."

"YA!"

Kini giliran Jongin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, lucu sekali jika menggoda Kyungsoo dengan _dirty talk_ seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **So short and absurd, mianha** **e T.T**

 **Kedepannya aku berusaha lebih baik lagi T.T**

 **review plisseu hehe~**


End file.
